Camp Rock: Year One
by Miley Owns My Gypsy Heart
Summary: Before Final Jam. Before Mitchie Torres. Before Connect 3... 13-year-old Shane's first Summer at Camp Rock is the begining of the saga, fights, friendship, first loves, and a BIRDHOUSE! Joley/Moe/Jiley/Shiley. Miley/Joe. Miley/Shane.
1. Chapter 1

_**CAMP ROCK  
YEAR ONE**_

_June 18th_

I looked around the open land nervously. My Dad had been pressuring me to get into the family business. So here I was, Camp Rock, for aspiring musicians, dancers, and producers. Dad was a singer, he had his first hit the year I was born. My older brother was lead guitarist in a world famous band. Uncle Earl was guitar in Dad's band. Aunt Dolly was, well... Dolly Parton. Dad thought it a crime against nature for me not to be in the music industry too.

"Check out all this tail." I heard a boy say, walking past me to get off the bus. All the other kids were scrambling to get off. I didn't want to be here, so I was happy on the bus.

"That's not a nice thing to say." Another boy spoke softly.

"Shut up, Douche." The first boy scoffed and I looked up to see a boy with curly black hair push another boy out of the way.

"Hey-" The second boy, tanned, dark hair falling in his eyes, a blush on his cheeks. The first boy just rolled his eyes and walked away, leaving the second one to pick up his guitar and the loose pages that had fallen from a book.

"Here." I got up and helped him pick up his pages.

"Thanks." The boy whispered, looking down and blushing even more. "Wow." The boy finally looked up at me, his brown eyes going wide.

"You should get going." I muttered, trying to hide my own blush with my hair. "Wouldn't want to miss orrientation."

"Right." The boy nodded, scrambling to get up, taking his pages and his book and his guitar, awkwardly shuffling off the bus.

"Come on, Sweetheart, time to get off." The bus driver prompted impatiently. I sighed and grabbed my backpack, reluctantly stepping off the bus.

"So, is this your first year?" The boy I helped before asked when I stepped off, he looked nervous, shy. "At-at Camp Rock?"

"Yeah." I sighed, the first of many if I didn't find some musical talent. "You?"

"Yeah. I just love music." The boy smiled shyly before his face lit up and he scurried forward to pick up a bag that had just been unloaded. "I-I'll see you?"

"Sure." I agreed half heartedly, spotting my bag amongst all the others. Of course, this was a freaking music camp, of course the boy would love music. I had to be the only one here against my will.

Right when I'd finished unpacking all my stuff in the so-far otherwise empty cabin an announcement came over the speakers saying it was time for orrientation. Great. I sighed and walked as slowly as possible to the stage set up near the lake. Most of the kids were already there, most of them were older too. 13 was the youngest you could enroll for Camp Rock and the day of my 13th birthday last year Dad had me signed up. I think there was only a handfull of kids my age here.

"W-what if I'm not good, U-Uncle Brown?" An increasingly familiar voice spoke, sounding scared and hesitant. I stopped next to the open window it came from. I knew it was wrong to snoop, but the boy... I was drawn to him for some reason. "What if-if I st-stutter too much?" That was definately the boy from the bus.

"You don't stutter when you sing, Kid." An English accented male voice spoke reassuringly. "All you gotta do is learn a little confidence and you'll be fine."

"B-but-" The boy started nervously.

"Trust me, Shane, you're gonna make a ton of friends, and the only time you'll think of stutters is when you're stuttering the chords in a beat." The man said and the boy sighed as I heard footsteps get further away.

"My name is J-J-Joseph." The muttered lowly before walking away too. I stopped at the dge of the crowd of older kids that I'd seen before and waited to get this summer over with. "H-hi." A voice came up next to me and I looked at the boy, he was looking down and scuffing his sneakers on the dirt ground as he blushed.

"Hi." I returned, sitting on the ground and leaning back against a tree. "I'm Miley." I introduced, holding my hand out to him when he sat next to me. He blushed as he took it.

"J-Joseph Shane G-Gray." He introduced himself and I raised an eyebrow. "Ev-everyone calls me S-Shane."

"I like Joseph." I decided as we shook hands. He smiled shyly and looked away, quickly releasing my hand. Joseph pushed his glasses up his nose and turned his attention to where orrientation had already begun.

_**CR**_

_June 19th_

I sat down at an empty table for breakfast with a plate full of eggs and bacon as I watched all the other campers filter in. I guess I was still on New York time to have been up so early; I'd been born and raised in Tennessee, but three years ago Dad moved us to New York for the better music scene, which is where I'd been until yesterday. I saw Joseph come into the dining hall and look at the food, making a face before grabbing an apple and walking back out. I frown and pushed my plate away, getting up to follow after him.

"Don't like the food?" I asked, finding the cute boy sitting out on the dock at the lake. He looked up in surprise like a deer in the headlights. "It may not look like much, but it doesn't taste bad."

"A-allergies." Joseph shook his head, looking down embarressedly. This boy seriously got the short end of the stick; stutters, glasses, allergies... And he's kinda scrawny. Cute, but scrawny. "My-my Mom was-was supposed to send my-my allergy list."

"So, what classes are you taking?" I changed the subjest, I couldn't explain why I liked talking to this cute, scrawny boy.

"Lyrics." Joseph shrugged, taking a bite of his apple. "A-and guitar."

"My Dad's making me take all the classes." I shuddered.

"Y-you don't l-like music?" Joseph cocked his head in confussion.

"Music camp isn't the ideal place for then, huh?" I snorted, tossing a pebble into the lake. "My Dad made me come, he says I need to 'realise my musical potential'." I rolled my eyes.

"W-why would your D-Dad make you?" He looked so cute when he was confused, I wanted to kiss him. That thought made me do a double take, I wanted to kiss Joseph?

"He's a singer, and my brother is a guitarist, and my Godmother's a singer. He thinks it's a crime for me not to be good at music." I sighed resentfully.

"Y-you're p-pretty." Joseph stuttered out, blushing. I blushed too and looked away shyly. A short musical tune sounded through the speakers followed by an announcement for the first classes of the day.

"I have to go." I whispered, getting up and boldy pressing my lips against Joseph's cheek before I ran off, blushing bright red.

_**CR**_

I was on my way back to my cabin after showering in the comunal showers when I saw dark figures in the shadow. I frowned when they went under a light and I saw Joseph, and a group of other boys led by the boy who knocked him over on the bus.

"Come on, Stutter Boy, I just wanna see it." The head boy demanded loudly. Seriously, he shouldn't be talking so loud if he's trying to bully someone.

"B-but-but my Uncle g-gave it to me." Joseph stumbled back as they kept moving forward. Joseph was holding his guitar case tightly. I started to walk over, I couldn't actually fight them off, but hopefully they wouldn't like the idea of a witness.

"I don't know why he'd give such a cool guitar to a stuttering four-eyed loser like you." The snorted, reaching for the case again. Joseph moved back again and tripped over a rock, falling in the mud with an audible splat.

"Hey." I called out when I was close enough. "Leave him alone." The group of boys quickly scattered, not wanting to get caught bullying or breaking the rules; bullying or rule-breaking means instant disqualification from Final Jam. "Are you okay?" I hurried over to Joseph who was getting to his feet and squinting through the darkness.

"Th-they broke my g-glasses." Joseph explained in a soft voice. "T-thanks for s-s-saving me."

"They're jerks." I shrugged, shyly reaching up and wiping some mud off his face, feeling his skin heat under my touch. "Do you have spare glasses?"

"In-in my cabin." Joseph nodded, scuffing his shoes in the mud.

"I'll come." I mumbled, reaching for his hand and holding it shyly as we started walking towards the boys' cabins. "You should tell Brown, bullies shouldn't get away with it."

"I-I don't want t-to look l-like a b-b-baby." Joseph muttered, looking down. "Th-thanks." He blushed as we stopped outside a cabin. "C-can you help-help me find m-my glasses? I-I can't s-see to find them."

"Sure." I agreed, following him in, the cabin was clean - unlike mine after the other three campers moved in - and there was only one bed. Lucky Joseph got a cabin to himself. "You should change." I blurted out when we were in the artificial light of the cabin. "I-I mean, you're all muddy and wet, you don't want to get sick." I blushed, looking away and starting to look around for his glasses.

"Right." Joseph nodded, heading to the dresser. I smiled at a picture of Joseph with a woman who I presumed to be his mother. He was smiling brightly, his brown eyes lit up behind his glasses. When I turned around I gasped in surprise. Joseph was standing in front of me, struggling to pull his muddy shirt over his head. His chest was tanned and hairless and I could see a six-pack forming. He had muscles! I didn't know boys could get muscles at our age. "M-Miley?" Joseph sounded shy and embarassed through his shirt. "I-I'm stuck." I stared at him for a minute, trying to figure out what the warm fuzzy feeling inside of me meant. I hurried over when I snapped out of it and helped Joseph tug the shirt off, leaving his face covered in mus again, and all through his hair making it messy and cute. Then I started staring at him again. "Th-thanks." Joseph flushed, reaching for the clean shirt he'd chosen from the dresser.

"Glasses!" I spotted them when I saw a glasses case when I embarassedly looked away, my cheeks burning red. I opened the case and found a pair of silver metal framed glasses. Joseph took them and pushed them up his nose with a gratefull smile.

"I-I-I should shower." Joseph blushed. I licked my lips and nodded. I'd never liked a boy before, and now after one day I liked him; stuttering, blushing, glasses wearing, allergic to most of breakfast Joseph, and I liked him.

"I should go." I gestured over my shoulder, still not able to look away. "See you tomorrow?"

"Y-yeah." Joseph nodded, his eyes wide and bright. "T-t-tomorrow." With that I turned and fled, my cheeks still bright red.

_**CR**_

_June 20th_

"Let's see what we're workin' with this year." Brown, the camp leader and creator, and also the vocal instructor. "Eeenie, meenie, miney... You." He waved his finger around, ending on Joseph. "Come on up, Shane, let's hear those vocals." He beckoned, I didn't even notice Joseph was in this class. He looked nervous and looked down at his hands as he got up, walking to the front of the room. I smiled shyly at Joseph when he looked up and he smiled back. "Let's hear it, Shane." Brown prompted and I frowned, why did everyone call him Shane? His name is Joseph. Did he prefer Joseph?.. No, the first night he was upset when Brown called him Shane.

"My-my knees go w-weak-" Joseph started to mumble, scuffing his shoes.

"No, no, no, Shane!" Brown cut in, scandalised. "You gotta sing, not talk to your shoes. I'm gonna stand all the way in the back there-" he pointed and started walking to the back of the room. "-and I want to hear you loud and clear." I could just be me, but he seemed a little mean to Joseph. "Now, let's go again." Joseph looked up from him shoes, clearly nervous and scared. I smiled again and he took a deep breath.

"W-well I die, one day at a time, 'c-'cause I just can't seem to get y-you off my mind." Joseph started, louder, slightly more confident. "N-no matter how I try, t-try to kill the time." Joseph blushed, looking at me and I blushed too. "'C-'cause I think that I'm-"

"Very good, Shane." Brown spoke up from the back of the room and Joseph frowned. as he sat back down. "We gotta work on it, but that is a good start for the start of camp. By Final Jam you're gonna be clear, consise, loud, and quite the little lyricist." That song already sounded good in my opinion. And I'd heard a lot of crappy songs. "All, right, who do we have next?" I sat back and frowned as hands shot up, ready to prove themselves better than Joseph.

"H-h-hi, M-Miley." Joseph blushed, looking at the ground. Vocal class had just finished and there wasn't another class I had to go to for another hour so I was sitting by the lake.

"Hi." I couldn't help the redness rising on my face too. "What's up?"

"Y-you didn't sing?" Joseph sat down next to me, his legs hanging over the edge of the dock as well. I shrugged, truth was I didn't want to sing, I didn't want to be here. So far, the only good thing about this was Joseph.

"I liked your song." I smiled at him shyly.

"I-I wrote it my-myself y-yesterday." Joseph said, placing his hands on the wooden deck, his pinky finger almost touching mine. "U-Uncle Brown says it-it's not good e-enough."

"Trust me, it's better than a lot of songs I've heard. I'd like to hear you play it sometime." I inched my hand a little closer to his until three of our fingers were laced together on the wood.

"I-I'd like that." Joseph blushed. We sat there like that for a while.

"So, Brown is your Uncle?" I asked curriously.

"My Moms b-brother." Joseph explained with a shy shrug. "Tha-that's why I got in-in here." He looked up at me with big brown eyes that almost looked a little gold through his glasses. He was looking at me like a gift from Heavens, like the best thing he'd ever see. The idea made me blush and look back out at the sparkling water. "Would-would you sing f-for me one t-t-time?" He asked, moving his eyes out to the lake.

"Okay." I agreed thoughtlessly, I didn't sing in front of other people, but now I'd agreed to sing for a boy I'd met two days ago.

* * *

**Okay, so the idea is that in Camp Rock Brown keeps saying that SHane is his nephew, Shane mentions that he couldn't even touch breakfast because of his allergies, and this is the first years Shane spent at Camp Rock. Each year will be its own story, starting with the first, and each story will be 10 chapters to cover the Summer.  
This series will chronicle a sweet innocent boy to the troubled, dark, moody Shane Gray we all fell in love with in Camp Rock, to the pussy-whipped loser in Camp Rock 2, and maybe even beyond.**

**I will only continue posting this series if I get 5 reviews for this chapter. No less than 5.  
If you read this and you like it, don't just assume that someone else will review. If you like it, review it, don't just think someone else will because I can see how many people read it, and I get really upset by the number who review it.**

**Again; no less than 5 reviews at least and I will continue with this series.**

**Smiler For Joe!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**CHAPTER TWO**_

_June 27th_

"Joseph?" We were at the place we seemed to go most, the dock at the lake.

"Yeah?" Joseph looked up from our hands. From the first time we'd laced three of our fingers together we were now completely holding as we sat together.

"I think I like you." I whispered, blushing bright pink and looking determindly out to the glittering water. "Is that crazy?" Since I'd never liked a boy before I didn't know what to do.

"I kn-know I like you." Joseph replied just as softly.

"Does-does that mean we kiss?" I wondered, growing up in Tennessee had been normal for me, but the last three years in New York had made me blunt and negative.

"Kiss?" Joseph's eyes were wide.

"My Dad's been crazy about me and boys since I was ten so I don't know what to do. I never liked a boy before." I blushed, I'm pretty sure saying that **wasn't** normal, but I couldn't stop myself from talking when Joseph was around. "I-I think I want to, you know..." I blushed again, my body acted weird around Joseph too, I couldn't control anything. "Kiss you." I turned to face him, looking up at him throughmy lashes and smiling shyly.

"I-I never k-k-kissed anyone before." Joseph whisepred, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. I boldly leaned forward and pressed my lips against his. I felt all hot and like there were butterflies inside me as my lips touched his, they were soft against mine.

"Wow." Joseph whispered with a goofy grin on his face when we parted.

"Wow." I agreed, licking my lips.

"M-Miley?" Joseph asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Mmm?" I replied, I was happy right now. I hadn't been truly happy since my Mom died three years ago, but I was happy now.

"Will-will you b-b-be my girl-girlfriend?" Joseph mumbled so I could barely understand, but I did.

"Okay." I agreed, looking down at our hands. Joseph leaned over and kissed my cheek lightly. "So... I guess we're dating now?"

"Y-yeah." I scooted closer to him and Joseph held our hands together in my lap. "You w-wanna go on the b-b-boats tomorrow."

"Together?" I clarified shyly.

"Yeah."

"Okay." I rested my head on Joseph's shoulder and smiled contentedly.

"S-so how is y-your song?" Joseph asked after a few silent minutes. I'd let him in on the very private declaration that I am in fact musically inclined, and I was writing. What I didn't tell him was that he inspired it.

"I'll let you hear it soon." I told him.

"I-I'd like that." Joseph blushed. The musical tone sounded and I sighed, reluctantly getting up. "See you l-l-later."

"Bye." I bit my lip as I left. I had a boyfriend. My first ever boyfriend. And it was stuttering, blushing, allergy prone, glasses wearing Joseph. Sweet, kind, smart, talented Joseph.

_**CR**_

_June 28th_

Joseph and I were in a row-boat in the mdidle of the lake and he had his guitar and was strumming randomly. We were laying in the bottom of the boat and looking up at the bright blue sky. When he was relaxed and singing, and no-one else was around, Joseph didn't stutter, and he had a really beautiful voice.

"How can I... Prove my love?" I smiled as I listened to Joseph, my head in the crook of his neck. "When they all say, I'm not good enough." I sighed contentedly, this was perfect, I decided. "But, I'll be there forever. You'll see that it's better. All our hopes and our dreams will come true." Right now, my dreams revolved around Joseph. Was it silly that Joseph was my dream? I mean, we're only 13, and it was just Summer camp. "I will not disappoint you. I will be right there for you... Till the end... End of time." It sounded like a wonderful idea. Joseph being my boyfriend forever and ever. "Please be mine." Joseph stopped playing and I looked up to see him blushing. "Tha-that's all I wrote s-s-so far." He mumbled.

"It was amazing." I praised, kissing his cheek. "You should sing it at Final Jam."

"I d-don't think I'm g-g-gonna sing at Final J-Jam." Joseph shook his head, looking away.

"Why?" I sat up halfway and frowned. "You're really good, Joseph."

"Not good e-enough." He mumbled embaressedly. "U-Uncle Brown say-says the older k-kids should be in F-F-Final Jam 'cause they h-have experience and t-talent."

"Experience doesn't mean talent." I argued, how could Brown say his own nephew shouldn't be in Final Jam? Especially if he'd ever heard him sing. "You are good enough, Joseph, you deserve to be in Final Jam, you're definately talented."

"I-it's fine, I'm n-n-not good in front of c-crowds anyway." Joseph shrugged, tugging on my hand lightly. I laid down again and sighed.

"It's peaceful out here." I murmured after a few minutes, surpressing a yawn; the rocking of the boat, the comfortable silence with Joseph was making me sleepy. Joseph hummed and shyly moved his arm around me. Joseph set his guitar aside as I leaned into him and the next thing I know I'm being gently nudged awake.

"Sorry." Joseph blushed as I rubbed my eyes.

"I fell asleep?" I asked, sitting up and looking around; we were back at the shore and the sun was almost setting. "I'm so sorry, Joseph." I flushed bright red, wide eyed and embaressed. I'm pretty sure falling asleep on the first date was a bad thing to do.

"So did I." He whispered in response, smiling at me before he hopped out of the boat and I realised he must have rowed us back to shore. "I just thought." He looked down after he tied the boat and I stood up, ballancing myself delicately. "D-do you wanna got to c-c-camp fire with me?" His cheeks tinged pink again, but he still held out his hand and helped me out of the boat like a gentleman.

"Sure." I agreed, biting my lip. A night of mediocre music outside while being bitten to death by disease ridden bugs didn't sound so bad if I was with Joseph. Joseph boldly kissed my cheek before he said goodbye and hurried off to get ready. I giggled and went to my own cabin as well, I wanted to look pretty for him. I'd never really wanted to look pretty for someone before, this was a whole new world I was in. And to think, I didn't even want to come to Camp Rock. A week in and I already didn't want to leave.

"Hey, Miley." One of my cabin-mates - Delilah - greeted when I walked into our cabin. "Where were you?"

"At the lake." I couldn't help but smile.

"Is that where you keep going?" One of the others - Kelly - asked. "I mean it's cool, but why go there all the time, you're only ever here to sleep." I shrugged, I guess they were okay girls, and I could've had a lot worse roommates, but they weren't my friends. I waited until the other girls left before I changed my skirt to jeans, pulled on a sweater and combed my hair. My Aint Dolly had made me bring make up and ribbons and girly things that I'd never used before. I shook my head at it all, I'd never used any of it before, and I didn't want to be late so I just abandoned it. I would figure it out another day. Then I would really look pretty for Joseph. In the meantime mediocrity would have to do.

"Hi." I whisper greeted when I found Joseph at the edges of the crowd forming for the camp fire concert.

"Hi." Joseph mimicked back, smiling shyly. "You look pretty." He complimented and I blushed looking down. "I-I m-m-mean you're always pretty." He ammended, scuffing his shoes. "But-but, you're really p-pretty-" I leaned forward and cut him off by kissing his lips before I pulled back shyly and looked down, both of us blushing.

"You're kidding?" A voice exclaimed loudly and Joseph and I both looked up in time for the curly haired bully to pushed himself between us. "How did four eyes get a girl like you?"

"You're not very original, you know." I commented, moving around him to stand next to Joseph. "A lot of people have to wear glasses, in fact, so do I, I just use contacts instead, so if you're trying to impress me by insulting Joseph because of his glasses then it's not going to work."

"I'm still better than stutter boy." The boy rolled his eyes.

"Actually, considering his IQ is higher than that of the average pineapple, I'd say he's got you beat." I scoffed, reaching for Joseph's hand. "Leave us alone, Nathaniel Lucas, or I'll report your constant, neandertholic bullying to Brown." I threatened before walking away with Joseph.

"Y-you don't have to s-stand up for me, you know." Joseph looked down, shame on his face.

"You're too sweet and kind to insult someone, Joseph." I replied, holding his hand. "It makes you the better man."

"I'm not a man." Joseph muttered and I frowned.

"Yes, you are." I insisted, "and you're the better man for not resorting to insults like Nate Lucas. And me."

"Y-you stood up f-f-for me, that m-makes you a m-million times better th-than Nate." Joseph stared at me again and I could practically see the hearts in his eyes. "N-no-one ever st-stood up for me before." I didn't know what to say to that, what about at school? Did the other kids not stand up for him? His friends? I hoped he had friends. So, instead of saying anything I leaned forward and kissed him again, our lips pressing together firmly for a few seconds.

_**CR**_

_June 29th_

"Why don't you like music?" Joseph asked me softly. We were alone in his cabin after dinner, sitting on his bed talking. I don't think he stuttered as much when it was just.

"It's not that I don't like music." I sighed, playing with a loose string on the hem of my skirt. "It's just..." I bit my lip nervously. "I don't want to be a musician." I tried to explain, "my Dad's always been a musician, and I grew up around music, Jackson is a guitarist, and, like, half my uncles used to be in a band, but... I don't want to be like that." I shyly looked up at him, he was staringly at me intently, his brown eyes wide and flickering with golden speck behind his glasses. "I don't want to be a musician because everyone else in my family is, I want to do something because I want to, not because it's expected of me."

"If-if it means a-anything, I really l-l-like you and I h-haven't heard you p-play." Joseph smiled shyly and so did I. "I-I-I like music so much 'c-cause I don't st-stutter so much." He admitted, "and-and I can say how I-I-I feel."

"You don't stutter so much when it's just us." I murmured, letting go of the hem of my skirt and reaching for his hands that were fidgetting with each other.

"You make me too n-nervous to stutter." Joseph blushed, looking up at me, and I could practically see hearts in his eyes. "I never liked a girl before."

"I never liked a boy before." I replied, and we sat on his bed, just holding hands and talking. "You make butterflies in my tummy."

"I get all w-warm and fu-fuzzy inside." Joseph blushed and averted his eyes again, looking at our connected hands. "D-d-do you think we'll still b-be boyfriend and g-g-girlfriend after the Summer?"

"I hope so." I flushed, just thinking about it. At the same time I got a funny, uncomfortable feeling of dread at not being boyfriend and girlfriend with Joseph. "I really don't wanna stop."

"Me either." He squeezed our hands gently.

"Alright, Campers, lights out in ten mminutes, everyone back to their cabins before I have to be the uncool adult." Brown's voice came through the speakers and I pouted, I wanted to stay talking to Joseph.

"C-can I walk you t-to your cabin?" Joseph offered as I reluctantly got up.

"I'd like that." We held hands all the way to my shared-cabin, and then he walked me to the door. "See you tomorrow?"

"If-if you want." Joseph mumbled shyly, smiling sweetly. Then he leaned forward and kissed my lips. "B-bye, Miley" And then he ran off grinning. I giggled as I stepped into the cabin and the other girls stared at me.

* * *

**Okay, see, it's not so hard to get 5 reviews. :)**

**And since I liked them so much and they've so sparce in my other stories, I'm going to ask for 6 for this chapter because I like to feel like people appreciate what I do.**

**So apparently there's a rumor that Joseph and his brothers are going to release a new song on or around Joe's 23rd birthday. Which, is in 2 days, by the way :D**

**And before anyone says anything about Miley's new 'haircut'... It's her hair and she can do what she wants with it, but I just don't like the cut. My opinion, please don't hate it. Her hair, her decision, please don't hate it either.**

**Smiler For Joe!**


	3. Chapter 3

_**CHAPTER THREE**_

_July 4th_

"Come on." Joseph grabbed my hand excitedly and started pulling me away from the group. The whole day had been America themed for Independence Day and the fireworks were gonna start soon.

"Where are we going?" I giggled, following him.

"Climb up." He instructed when we got to his cabin and there was a ladder on the side leading up to the roof. I looked at him questioningly and he nodded eagerly, urging me on, so I shrugged and started to climb up. I felt him behind me, his hand occassionally brushing my ankle as he followed me up the ladder. On top of the wooden roof, on the flat part at the top was a picnic basket, blanket and candles.

"Joseph." I gasped, looking at him as he climbed up after me. He looked down and blushed embarassedly.

"Th-the view is better up here." He mumbled, scuffing his shoes and I smiled. He made a moonlit picnic on the roof of his cabin to watcht he fireworks.

"It's beautiful, Joseph." I praised, smiling as Joseph led me over to the picnic.

"Just like you." I blushed in the moonlight, he was so sweet sometimes it could give a person cavities. From our place on the roof we had a beautiful view of the glittering lake, an unobstructed view of the stage where there was going to be a 4th of July concert starting in a few minutes, and the wide open expanse of the sky for the fireworks without any trees blocking the way. "You're very pretty tonight, M-Miley." I was wearing a red and blue plaid skirt that stopped mid-thigh, a plain white tee, and I'd even ventured into trying make-up and I'd put on some blue eyeshadow that brought out the blue in my eyes.

"You look very handsome too." I blushed, he was wearing jeans and a green top that brought out the colors in his eyes beautifully with a suit jacket and his hair was slightly spiked at the front making it look really cute. We sat in a embarassed silence until the music started, then Joseph snapped out of it.

"I-I made us a picnic." He said needlessly, opening the basket. We ate finger sandwiches and cellery sticks during the concert with fruit punch and chocolate muffins for dessert until the fireworks were about to start when we laid down on the slanted part of the roof and watched the sky. I looked at Joseph next to me, we were about a half a foot apart, I scooched a little closer and reached for his hand. I felt Joseph smiling when he leaned over and kissed my cheek.

"I'll be right here when you need me." I started singing softly, Joseph - or anyone at the camp - had yet to hear me sing. "Anytime just believin', and I'll be right here." Joseph's fingers tightened around mine as he listened and it made me smile a little as I kept my eyes on the sky. "If you ever need a friend, someone to care an understand... I'll be right here. All you have to do is call my name, no matter how close or far away." I didn't like the thought of being far away from Joseph. "Ask me once, and I'll come, I'll come running. And when I can't be with you, dream near, keep me in your heart and I'll appear." Joseph brought our hands up and I flushed when his lips grazed my knuckles. "Close your eyes, look inside." I turned to face him and he was staring at me like a personal gift from God. "I'm right here." I ended in a whispered before he kissed me lightly.

We didn't say anything for the rest of the night as we laid together on the roof and watched the fireworks, our fingers interlace, my head in hte crook of his neck and his head on top of mine. I liked it. A lot.

_**CR**_

_July 5th_

"Alright, let's start up a little mock band here." Brown clapped his hands together as he looked at the class. I was in a general music class that Joseph had started showin up to after a few days at camp, sitting next to me. "It's all good to go out on your own, but you gotta be able to work well with your band no matter what." We all nodded dutifully, as I was actually going to use this stuff. "Let's have... Nate on the drums." Brown beckoned, we were all the younger campers together. The bully Nate Lucas cockilly made his way to the drum set. "And we'll have Jason on guitar." Jason Jonas, I didn't really know much about him, except he was one of Nate's cabin-mates. I don't know if he hung out with him or not, but Nate refused to leave me and Joseph alone. "And what about Shane here on the keyboard." Joseph shuffled his feet as he got up and walked to the keyboard. "And this silent little lady can sing for us." I looked up in shocked when Brown gestured to me.

"N-no thanks." I shook my head wildly. I didn't want to sing in front of people, my limit was Joseph, and that's only because I like him.

"It wasn't a question, Sweetheart." Brown said condescendingly.

"I-I'll sing." Joseph offered, his eyes wide. He didn't like singing in front of people either, but he was offering for me.

"No, no, Shane, I want to hear Miss Stewart here, it's been two and a half weeks and I haven't heard a single note pass you lips." Brown insisted and I gulped.

"But-but I don't want to." I tried to deny again.

"And I don't want to be uncool, so get up here and sing." Brown continued, I sighed, I guess I knew I couldn't hide forever. I slowly walked to the microphone and looked around nervously. "Alright, you all know School Of Rock?" The song we'd been learning since the begining of camp. We all nodded. The boys all started playing and I gulped again, I had a feeling my Dad kept calling Brown for progress reports on me and that's why he was making me do this. I bit my lip as my cue go closer. Then the music started sounding funny. Wrong. I looked around in confussion, the drum beat was right, the guitar was hitting the right chords. I gaped at Joseph, he was playing the keyboard. Very well. The problem was he was playing the wrong song. He looked up with an overly sheepish look on his face when the other two stopped playing and everyone was staring him. He totally did that on purpose.

"Sorry." Joseph mumbled, turning pink.

"Alright, let's take it from the top." Brown sighed, shaking his head. Jason and Nate started playing again and Shane started from the top, this time it sounded just plain off, I didn't know what he was playing. I saw him mouthing along with whatever it was until he looked up again, just a little _too_ innocently. "Shane, we're playing School Of Rock." Brown reminded, slightly impatiently.

"Sorry." Joseph put on his best 'awe shucks' face and I surpressed a giggle. "I-I guess-I guess I just don't know it yet." He blinked his big brown eyes up at his uncle. "But-but I know the lyrics just fine."

"Fine, Miley, you can sit down, Shane take the mic." Brown conceded and Joseph winked at me as I sat back down and he walked to the front.

"Why'd you do that?" I asked when we got out of the class and we were walking towards the food hall.

"'Cause you d-didn't want to s-s-sing." Joseph mumbled, kicking the dirt ground.

"That was very sweet, Joseph." I smiled, kissing his cheek. "What wereyou playing anyway? I didn't recognise it."

"School Of Rock." Joseph answered simply and I furrowed my brow in confussion.

"No, I mean before, when you were messing up on purpose." I corrected and he grinned.

"School Of Rock." He repeated, I frowned. "I-I was playing it b-b-I was playing it backwards." I gaped at him in shock. He had to be seriously talented to be able to play it backwards so effortlessly.

"Oh, Miss Miley." I winced when Brown called out my name. Joseph stopped with me and we shared a nervous look. "You know, this _is_ a music camp, Miley, perhaps you should participate in, you know, the music." Brown suggested as he caught up with us.

"I know." I mumbled, looking down.

"Forget your father, I know you've been breaking curfew to write." I looked up guiltilly, some nights I'd sneak out of my cabin so my roommates wouldn't hear me and go sit in the woods to write a song or just sing, or play. "You've got talent, Kid, I've heard that much, why don't you use it? Show it to people?"

"'Cause I don't wanna." I mumbled almost incoherently, looking down again.

"And you, Shane." I was lucky he didn't press it any firther. For now. But, he turned to Shane who looked like a deer caught in the headlights with big, endearing brown eyes. "I appreciate your loyalty to your friend, but that's not the way to make it to Final Jam." He nodded silently and Brown sighed.

"Maybe I don't want to be in Final Jam." Joseph whispered and I shot my head to him. Joseph definately wanted to be in Final Jam, he loved music, he wanted everything to do with music, he wanted to do nothing but be a musician when he was older, and Final Jam was the first step to that because there was reportedly always record scouters there.

"Don't be ridiculous, Mate, the whole point of Camp Rock is to make it to Final Jam." Brown shook his head in disbelief.

"I thought it was about the music." Joseph challenged, his eyes fierc and sparked with fire. It wasn't cute, there was no way him standing there, fired and feirce was cute... It was... Hot! "You always said this place was about kids being able to live and breathe music with nothing in their way, not caring if you made a single dime off a record or had a hit song as long as you had fun making music." That was the longest I'd heard Joseph speak without stuttering. "You always telling me I'm doing everything wrong and forcing Miley to sing isn't fun, Uncle Brown, it's mean. It's one thing to give contstructive critisism, but when you never even say something good about it, it's just mean, and I don't want to be a part of Final Jam or Camp Rock if that's what you think music is about." With that Joseph turned on his heel and walked away. I gaped at his back for a second before I ran to catch up to him. We walked in silence for a few minutes until we were in a secluded part of the camp that looked like it hadn't been used in a long time because it had broken cabins, and weeds growing everywhere.

"That was the coolest thing I have ever seen." I spoke after a while, looking up at Joseph and he cracked a grin.

"I was t-t-I was terrified I was gonna ruin it b-by stuttering... Or v-vomitting." I giggled and shook my head, reaching for his hand.

_**CR**_

_July 6th_

"GET HIM!" I heard a voice yell and I jumped in surprise. I was on my way to piano class after lunch when a body sprinted past me, and I turned to recognise the boy as Joseph when three others ran past as well. I don't know why, but Nate Lucas seemed to have an unhealthy obsession with Joseph. I watched Nate and his friends chase Joseph and I didn't know what I could do. For one thing, I certainly couldn't run fast enough to catch up to those boys, let alone outrun them like Joseph was doing. Another thing; what would I do if I caught them?

I gasped and started to run to him when Joseph tripped over a log and fell over, letting the bully boys catch up to him. Joseph scrambled up and I could see blood on him as he tried to run again, but he was in pain and the other boys were too close.

"Stop it!" I demanded, glaring at Nate and the other boys. "Stop it! Leave him alone!" I stomped my foot for emphasis.

"Stay out of this, Whore." Nate snapped at me and I gasped again; I'd been living in New York for the last 3 years and I hadn't been called anything close to as mean as that.

"Don't call her that!" Joseph yelled, glaring and Nate laughed.

"What are you gonna do, Stutter boy?" Nate taunted, advancing on him.

"Leave Joseph alone." I started forward, but Nate turned and pushed me back.

"What's it to you? He deserves it." He sneered, I hissed in pain when I felt sharp rocks dig into my palms when I fell back.

"Don't touch her." Joseph clenched his fists and stepped forward, looking angry. Nate flickered his eyes between us, sussing us out, which one would he go for first. then he turned and went for Joseph, lunging at him and he tripped backwards, stummbling onto the dock and falling back. Nate smirked and i couldn't do anything but watched as he kept advancing and Joseph scrambled backwards.

"BOO!" Nate yelled, stepping forward threateningly and Joseph jumped backwards. Nate and his friends started laughing when Joseph fell off the dock and into the lake. "What a loser." Nate scoffed as he walked away and I hurried to the dock, looking over.

"H-help!" Joseph spluttered when he eventually surfaced. A group had gathered and one of the older boys in camp jumped into the lake to drag Joseph out.

"Joseph!" I flung myself into his arms when he came out of the lake, dripping wet. "Are you okay, Joseph?" I asked, pulling away after a minute and he coughed.

"C-c-can't-I can't swim." He muttered as someone brought a blanket to him. "Did-did they hurt you?"

"No." I whispered, he could have drowned and he was worried about me?

"You should go to the nurse." One of the older campers advised. "I'll report those boys to Brown." I think he was a camp counsilor.

"I'll come with you, you're bleeding." I noted, from when he tripped he had a cut on his cheek, and his hands and knees were scratched too.

"I l-l-lost my glasses." Joseph mumbled when we were halfway to the nurses office. "In-in the lake."

* * *

**Okay, just finished this and I'm doing a mass update for Joe's birthday. :D I'm updating this, I'm updating chapter 33 of Queen Diaries, and I'll hopefully have chapter F of the alphabet of sex series finished soon. And if I have time I'll even make a special video for Joe's birthday :D**

**HAPPY 23RD BIRTHDAY, JOSEPH JONAS!**

**23 amazingly talented, handsome, sweet years behind you, and hopefully many more to come :D**

**Everybody wish Joe a happy birthday. He's our DJ Danger.**

**XOXO  
Happy Birthday, DJ Danger :D**


	4. Chapter 4

_**CHAPTER FOUR**_

_July 7th_

I sat at the back table in the dining hall and stared at Joseph, he was hunched down on himself, his shoulders slumped, his head down, a cute little frown on his pink lips. I frowned, he looked so sad. I nudged his foot with mine lightly and he looked, his face contorted in confussion for a second until he recognised me. He couldn't even see because of Nate Lucas being such a jerk. Joseph smiled weakly at me.

"H-hi." He mumbled, looking back down to his egg whites and wheat bread toast (because he was allergic to the yolks and some ingredient in normal bread).

"Are you okay?" I asked, he usually smiled and blushed when he saw me.

"M-m Mom said my n-n-new glasses won't b-be here till next w-w-week." Joseph answered, looking up at me with his big hazel-brown eyes. "And-and Uncle Brown just-just said I should h-have worn contacts" Brown was really starting to upset me; no matter what happened he only ever did the very least he could for Joseph, or to stop Nate.

"Brown is wrong." I said simply and Joseph looked surprised. "Contacts are a personal choice, and you shouldn't in any way be blamed because Nate Lucas is a jerk who doesn't know it's wrong to bully people."

"You wear contacts." Joseph pointed out and I rolled my eyes.

"Only because my Dad made me, he said I had to learn to get used to them for when I'm on stage, I can't be onstage with glasses, he said." I scrunched up my nose, I honestly don't know why my Dad was so obsessed with me being a musician. It upset me, it felt like he didn't care what I wanted to do with my own life. "It wasn't my hoice, but it should be yours, Joseph, don't let Brown or anyone else make your decission, if you want to wear contacts then do, if you don't then don't."

"Are you okay? Your hands were bleeding yesterday." Joseph changed the subject and I sighed.

"I'm fine." I dismissed, "I'm not the one who had a head injury." Now that it was clean and not bleeding the cut on his temple didn't look so bad, it only had two stitches over it. I still couldn't believe Nate did that to him though, I didn't understand why he was so cruel to Joseph. "I wish he would just leave you alone."

"I've been w-wishing that sin-since we were kids." Joseph shook his head and I looked at him, shocked.

"You know him?" How could Joseph know someone like Nate Lucas? A calloud bully.

"He-he's my cousin." Joseph muttered dejectedly. "His-his Mom is my-my Dad's sist-sister." forget just know him; how could sweet, shy Joseph be _related_ to jerk-face Nate Lucas? It was an unfathomable anomally. "I-I don't-I don't know why he's al-always hated me, he-he pushed off a pier when-when we were four." He looked down, flushing cutely s he spoke. "I-I almost dr-drowned, that's why I w-was too scared to-to learn to swim."

"Doesn't anyone stop him?" I asked softly, the thought of Joseph growing up being bullied by Nate made me sick.

"A-Aunt Sandy and-and Uncle Tom try to, bu-but it doeesn't st-stop Nate." Joseph shrugged casually, as if it was nothing, as if it was just an accepted fact of life. "I-I don't bother a-anymore."

"Not cool." I frowned at my cereal.

"Can-can you s-..." Joseph sighed sadly, looking at me with wide brown eyes. Could he even see me properly? "Can you stop st-stop standing up for me?"

"What?" I gaped at him and he blushed.

"I just-I just don't want you to-to get hurt." Really, how could some like sweet, sensitive Joseph be related to a jerk like Nate?

"It would hurt more knowing that Nate was hurting you." I reached across the table and held Joseph's hand, he was my sweet boy. "I care about you, Joseph, I don't like Nate or anyone hurting you."

"I-I care about you too." He smiled shyly.

"Hey, Kid." Brown suddenly sat next to Joseph and he pulled his hand back, blushing and looking down. "How you seein', Shane?"

"Mo-Mom says my new g-glasses won't be here till-till next week." Joseph mumbled, "I-I guess-I guess I'll be f-fine till then."

"Wouldn't happen with contacts, Shaney." Brown rolled his eyes.

"It also wouldn't happen if you could control your campers and stop bullying in your own camp." I muttered under my breath.

"Perhaps you should run along, Miss Miley? This is a family matter." Brown shot at me and I rolled my eyes.

"D-d-don't talk to-to her like that." Joseph whispered.

"What has gotten into you lately, Shane?" Brown shook his head and scoffed. "You never used to act like this." He shot a pointed look at me.

"Miley-Miley's my girl-" Joseph blushed and bit his lip shyly. "Miley's my girlfriend, and-and I don't like how-how you talk to her." He pushed his barely touched egg whites and wheat toast away, getting up. "I-I'm going to tr-try and fix my old glasses."

"Joseph, wait." I hurried after him and kissed his cheek when I reached him. "You didn't have to do that. He's your Uncle."

"I-I don't like how-how he talks to you, it-it's not nice." Joseph looked down and scuffed his shoes on the ground, his cheeks pink. Then suddenly he looked up and smiled at me before he leaned in and pressed his lips firmly against mine for a few seconds. I was left giggling and touching my lips when Joseph hurried away, both of us blushing.

_**CR**_

_July 11th_

I was sitting at one of the many piano's at Camp Rock next to Joseph. We were both playing with one hand, each of us playing half of the same song. I laughed and Joseph shook his head when I messed up. I shoulder bumped him and he bumped me right back, laughing. I looked down at the ebony and ivory keys as we started again. We were just having fun.

"Okay." Joseph smiled, effortlessly playing his half, he was so talented with this music stuff, it was aweing. "Don't think about it as half a song." He looked at me through his cracked glasses, held together by tape until his new ones could get here. "Think." I lost my train of thought, we were very close on the piano bench. "Think of both of us as one." I blushed as he stared at me so intensely. "I mean our song, listen to both parts, not just what you're playing." I licked my lips and my eyes darted to his before I nodded.

"Okay." I whispered, quickly looking back to the keys. "How did you get so good at music?" I asked as we played, our free hands held together under the piano.

"I don't know." Joseph shrugged, his fingers squeezing mine lightly. "I just remember always liking it, my M-my Mom says I could sing-I could sing before I could talk." He looked down at the keys and I marvelled at the sight of his; his long lashes falling against his cheeks, his tongue stuck out as he concentrated. "Why do you like music?" There was no point denying it, not to Joseph. He had the uncanny ability to read me like an open book. He knew despite my denying before that I really did like music, I couldn't help it.

"It's calming." I whispered, my fingers tinkling across the keys. "It's like... When I play, I can say anything I want, and no-one will judge me." I sighed and shook my head. "I just don't know why my Dad wants to make me a star so bad. Sometimes I think he wishes I was more like Jackson and I was famous like him instead of being... Me..."

"I like you." Joseph whispered in my ear. "Just for being you." I flushed hotly and fumbled over the keys. How could he affect me so much with so few simple words? I looked up and Joseph was right there, his eyes dark with an unfamiliar emotion, the gold and green flecks standing out even more. Joseph leaned in and brushed his lips against mine, barely even touching before he pulled back with his shy smile. "You're not listening to the song as a whole." He mock-scolded, his eyes lighting up happilly and I rolled my big blue ones.

"Oh, please, you totally distracted me." I accused, laughing and he laughed too.

"Distract? Me?" He gasped theatrically. "I am deeply offended you would think that of me, Miss Miley." I laughed even more at his bad English accent, mocking Brown.

"Yes, you." I smiled, shaking my head. "You're a horrible music teacher, Joseph Shane Gray." I giggled when he abandoned the piano in favor of facing me full on, a mischeivous glint in his bright eyes.

"Take it back!" I let out a surprised squeel when he suddenly attacked me, his fingers dancing aross my ribs as he tickled me.

"Never." I denied, giggling unconrollably and trying to squirm away from him.

"Take it back, Smiley Miley." Joseph grinned, his fingers never ceasing. I loved to see him so carefree and happy. He didn't stutter as much either.

"No." I tried to swat his hands away lightly. "You're the worst teacher ever." I screamed, finally getting out of his grip and running as he chased me. Except he's had years of running from Nate, the bully who happened to be his cousin too, and he caught me easilly, gently tackling me to wood dancefloor, careful not to hurt me. "Joseph!" I squeeled when he started tickling me again. "Joey, stop." And suddenly he did, leaving us both out of breath and him on top of me.

"Joey." Joseph cocked his head to the side.

"Sorry." I mumbled, blushing, it had just kind of slipped out, but Joseph smiled.

"I like it." He said, gazing down at me. The way the sunlight filtered into the room I was once again struck by how beautiful he was... Are boys supposed to be beautiful? He was though, he was so beautiful, especially with the way the sun was glittering around him. "But, only for you." Joseph carefully moved a lock of hair away from my face. "You look like a pretty Angel." He whispered, his cheeks turning pink.

"What is goin' on in here?" A familiar British voice rang sharply through the room and Joseph quickly scrambled off me and I got up, both of us standing next to each other embarassedly as Brown stared at us. "What are you two doin'? Do I need to start calling parents?" His stare was mainly on me now.

"We-we were-we were just playing, Uncle Brown." Joseph muttered, looking down and I frowned. The stutter was back with Brown.

"Yeah, well, I saw you two, and kids don't play like that here." Brown shook his head. "Especially at your ages." It's not like we were doing anything, we really were just playing. "So why don't you head to dance class, Miley." He tried to shoo me off.

"Sorry." Joseph whispered, looking down and frowning. "C-can I-can I see you later?"

"Of course." I whispered back, squeezing his hand before shooting Brown a dirty look as I reluctantly left.

_**CR**_

_July 12th_

I looked at the words in blue on the lined, white paper. They didn't look right. I frowned and scribble them out. I was writing a song and I was stuck. Ever since I got to Camp Rock I couldn't seem to stop writing songs. Was it the love of music being expressed everywhere in every way? The fact that I was surrounded non-stop by music? Or was it Joseph? I couldn't stop thinking about him, even when I was writing songs. I think I might even dream about him, but I never remember my dreams so I don't know, all I know is I've been waking up really happy a lot lately. I huffed and glared at the lake, sparkling in the moonlight, as if it was the reason I couldn't write this stupid song. I set my guitar aside and sighed.

"What are you doin' out of bed?" I jumped at the sudden voice, I thought I was alone. Then I screamed and watched as my song book seemed to fall in slow motion into the lake.

"My songs." I tried to reach for the book as it drifted on the surface. Even in the darkness I could see the inky words running and smudging together.

"What are you doing out of bed, Miley, you know the curfew." Brown asked and I rolled my eyes. If I didn't know any better I'd think Brown had some sort of grudge against me... I was starting to think I didn't know better. "Your not above the rules of this camp because of who your father is."

"But, Nate is exempt from punishment because it's only his cousin he's bullying?" I pointed out, a little more than cranky about my songbook.

"I've been giving you a lot of leeway 'cause Shane seems to like you, but I'm getting tired of you talking back to me, Little Lady." Brown frowned at me and I rolled my eyes.

"And yet you blatantly ignore Nate Lucas bullying Joseph and critisize him at every opportunity." I didn't understand how a camp director could do that, let alone Joseph's own Uncle ignoring what was happening to his nephew?

"Listen here, Kid-" Brown started, but he'd really been upsetting me lately.

"No, you listen." I interrupted, stomping my foot petulatnly on the dock. "You demean Joseph all the time, you never compliment his music, you basically said it was his fault Nate broke his glasses and made him lose his other ones." It wasn't Joseph's fault he had vission problems, but Brown always made him look like the bad guy. "And you know, he doesn't like being called Shane, he likes Joseph better, and he doesn't stutter when it's just us, you say you want to help him stop, but you're one of the reasons he does." I tried to keep my voice level, but I was getting more heatd. "So don't try and say you're doing any favours for Joseph, because by enabling Nate you're just as bad as him."

* * *

**Okay, so here's the 4th chapter, and I gotta say it turned out a lot different to the first time I wrote it, and at the same time it's not really different at all... If that makes any sense?**

**To any of my readers from I Wanna Know You, the Miam story, I know it's been a long time since an update, and I did have half of 'T' written on the old computer, but I've had that half written for a while, I just lost inspiration for it, but I will hoopefully finish it soon because I don't want to leave you guys hanging.**

**Thank-you to the three reviewers from last chapter :D  
But, considering the number of hits the chapter got I'm going to have to be the unreasonable person again who demands at least 5 reviews before I update the next chapter of Queen Diaries.**

**Smiler For Joe!**


	5. Chapter 5

_**CHAPTER FIVE**_

_July 16th_

"You got new glasses." I smiled at Joseph when he sat next to me. They were silver metal-rimmed oval shaped glasses, with green highlights around the eyes that really brought out the green in them. "I like them."

"Thanks." Joseph blushed, smiling shyly at me. "I think they're a new lense, I can see even better with them." He looked up at me, his smiling widening. "You look even beautifuller than before." I blushed and looked down to my eggs. "You're eyes are very blue." I was sure if I got any redder I could be compared to a paint sample.

"You wanna do something today?" I asked when I finally got my face temperature under control.

"Like what?" Joseph cocked his head to the side. I smiled at how cute he looke when he was quizical. I just wanted to spend time with Joseph, our time at Camp Rock was going by too fast for my liking now, we only had five weeks left.

"Let's make a birdhouse." I decided, spur of the moment after spotting a bird fly by the window.

"A birdhouse?" Joseph asked, his beautiful brown eyes dancing with amusement.

"I saw a bird." I explained, flushing and Joseph laughed. I liked seeing him so relaxed and carefree, it made me feel good inside.

"We could build a birdhouse." Joseph smiled and I bit my lip. "I mean just think of all those birds without houses." I rolled my eyes and nudged him playfully. What made me happier though was that he hadn't stuttered all morning, which meant he was happy and calm and Brown or Nate hadn't bothered him yet today.

"Don't mock me, Joseph." I warned and he grinned.

"Mockery is the sincerest form of flattery." He said and I laughed as he blinnked at me innocently.

"That's immitation." I corrected, giggling.

"Hmm... I know." Joseph said, "I meant to mock. You look cute when you blush." I blushed again and he swooped in and kissed my heated cheek. Two hours later we were sitting next to each other in the woodshop cabin with a lump of mishapen wood in front of us.

"What are you two doing?" A camp councilor asked, shaking his head as Joseph proudly painted our... Well, I don't really think it could be called a birdhouse.

"We made a birdhouse." Joseph announced, turning it so the councilor could have a better look, but he just looked quizical. Joseph leaned in conspiratationally. "Don't tell the birds though, they think it's fire kindling." He whispered and I laughed.

"Want me to show you guys how to make a real birdhouse?" The counsilor offered and we both nodded, anything really would be better than the... If I tilted my head at the right angle it looked a little like a deformed wheelbarrow, but I think Joseph had it right with fire kindling. "Okay, so what do you want it to look like?" He asked, pulling a giant piece of paper onto the bench and grabbing a pencil.

"A house?" I shrugged, what do birdhouses normally look like?

"It's gotta have a music room." Joseph said, smiling. Even around someone he didn't know he wasn't stuttering.

"And a pool." I added and the counsilor laughed.

"A theatre." Joseph said excitedly.

"Okay, okay." The counsilor laughed again, shaking his head. "You guys do know this is a birdhouse, right? They can't play music, or use a theatre."

"But, they can use the pool." I pointed out cheekilly.

"Why don't we start with just a basic design." The counsilor - Andrew by his name tag - suggested.

"No way." Joseph gasped, pretending to be overly offended by the prospect. "It's gonna-it's gonna be the m-most awesome birdhouse ever." It was the first time Joseph had stuttered all morning.

"Okay, well, I'll leave you guys with design, why don't I show how to measure and cut correctly." Andrew rolled up the paper and set it aside, grabbing one of the unused pieces of wood we'd been using and pulling it over. "The first thing you want to do is mark it. First rule of woodshop is measure twice, cut once." Joseph and I nodded, paying rapt attention.

_**CR**_

_July 17th_

"Two floors." Joseph decided, we were at lunch after oour guitar and lyrics classes and we were talking about our birdhouse. It had just been an idea to spend time with him, but now it was actually becoming fun.

"Three." I lit up, Joseph said it was going to be the most epic birdhouse ever.

"With a deck." Joseph added, we had a drawing in front of us. So far it had a roof on it.

"I still want that pool." I said and he grinned, writing 'pool' at the top where all our ideas were going.

"We could paint it like music." Joseph furrowed his brow in concentration.

"What are you losers doing?" I sighed and Joseph seemed to shrink in on himself a little when Nate came over and hit the back of his head.

"N-nothing." Joseph mumbled, looking down, dropping his pencil.

"Drawing a house? What for you and your freaky girlfriend to go live in?" Nate scoffed and I saw Joseph's hands clench into fists, his knuckles turning white. "As long as it's not near me, you-"

"Shut up!" Joseph suddenly snapped, glaring at Nate. "Don't-don't talk-don't talk about M-Miley like that." Nate looked shocked, I don't think Joseph had ever stood up to him before.

"Did little stutter boy finally grow a pair?" Nate sneered, pushing Joseph. I stood up too, I didn't anyone to ever hurt Joseph.

"L-l-leave-leave Miley alone." Joseph demanded, getting off the floor and charging at Nate. I gasped as he knocked his bully cousin to the floor and started hitting him.

"Joseph!"

"What's going on here?" Andrew the councilor pulled Joseph off Nate despite his struggling, he was still trying to hit and kick Nate. "Stop it." Andrew said forcefully, holding Joseph back. "Gray, stop it."

"Joseph." I stepped forward and hesitantly touched his arm. "Joseph, stop."

"S-st-stay aw-stay away from Miley." Joseph yelled at Nate who was now being held back by another councilor.

"Alright, what's going here?" Brown came between everyone, looking around.

"He-he was mean t-to Miley." Joseph accused.

"He's lieing." Nate yelled, "he's a liar, he attacked me for no reason."

"You pushed him first, Joseph didn't do anything." I said and then everyone just start talking at once, accusing and pointing fingers.

"Alright, alright, everyone shut it." Brown spoke over us, rubbing his temple. "Andy, did you see what happened?" He turned to the councilor who had helped me and Joseph at the woodshop cabin yesterday.

"All I saw was Nate pushed Shane and then Shane started hitting Nate." Andrew answered and Brown sighed.

"Shane-" Brown started, shaking his head in disapointment.

"He-he called Miley-he called Miley a f-freak." Joseph stomped his foot in aggravation.

"I don't care, Shane, you know it's against the rules to hit another camper."

"You let-you-you let Nate do it all the time and say-and say it's a-a family matter." Joseph pointed out accusingly.

"Don't start getting an attitude with me now, Shane." Brown frowned at him.

"It's not an attitude, he's telling the truth, when Nate bullies Joseph you just turn around and act like it doesn't happen." I spoke up again, glaring at Joseph's uncle. Ever since last time I yelled at him on the dock by the lake earlier in the week we hadn't spoken, whenever he was around we were both just silent to each other.

"Do you want me to have to call your mother, Shane?" Brown seemed to ignore.

"Do it." Joseph snapped back. "C-call Mom. Or-or-call her or I will." He threatened feircely. It really was very hot to see Joseph standing up for himself and fighting back; it made me feel all warm and funny inside. "I-I'm sure-I'm sure she'd love to-to hear about h-how you're not-not letting Nate bully me like-like you promised."

"Yeah, go whine to Mommy like you always do, you little baby." Nate sneered at him.

"Shane." Brown sighed, shaking his head. "Shane, go to your cabin, I'll deal with you later." He dismissed, "Nate, you should get to the nurse and get some ice for that eye... Everyone else, I'm sure you have classes, or _something_ to do." Brown said pointedly.

_**CR**_

_July 18th_

"What did your Mom say?" I asked Joseph when he came back from the admin building. Joseph had actually called his Mom and he said he was going to tell her about Nate's bullying and Browns seeming indifference towards it.

"Aun-Aunt Sandy says that N-Nate is grounded when we-when we get back." Joseph replied, kicking a pepple along the ground. "And-and I'm grounded too 'ca-'cause no matter wh-what I should be the-the bigger person and not-not hit Nate. No matter what he-he said or did." It was unbelievable; even his parents were telling him not to do anything when Nate bullied him. "Then-then she started yelling at-at Uncle Brown for letting N-Nate bully me and n-not stopping it." Joseph grinned and I giggled at the look of smug satisfaction on his face. "I-I left when she started swearing at-at him i-in Italian."

"Italian?" I cocked my head curriously, I knew the name Cesario sounded italin, but I didn't want to assume they were italian, especially with Brown English accent. Joseph smiled and held my hand as we started aimlessly walking.

"Papi was from Itally, and he-he fell in love with a-a tourist and moved t-to England where Uncle Brown and Mom were born." Joseph explained. "W-when Uncle Brown started band they moved to L. A 'cause that's where Mom w-wanted to go t-to college and they wanted the family to s-stay together. Mom and Uncle Brown both grew up learning Italian at the same time as English, and Mom and Papi taught me too." He stopped and held both my hands, staring into my eyes wide, earnest brown ones that made my heart melt. "Mio cuore stare alla tu." Joseph whispered before he leaned in and pecked my lips tenderly. I blushed and bit my lip shyly when he pulled back.

"What-what does-what does that mean?" I asked in a role reversal; I was the blushing, nervous, stuttering girl and Joseph was so confident and sincere. He broke out in a grin and squeezed my hands lightly.

"You'll have to figure that out for yourself." He teased and I stuck my bottom lip out in a pout.

"Pwease?" I batted my lashes at him cutely. "Pwetty pwease, Joey?"

"We have to get to piano class." Joseph changed the subject and I narrowed my eyes at him. He stared at me, I stared at him and then he took off running, both of us laughing as I chased him all the way to our piano class.

"You're a meanie, Joseph." I accused, gasping to catch my breath.

"You'll like it when you figure it out." Joseph smiled before it turned into a little frown. "Or-or at least I-at least I h-hope you will."

"I'm sure I will." I assured, smiling at him, I didn't want him to get nervous and start stuttering. "It would help if you would tell me though." I teased and he shook his head.

"I'll tell you at the end of camp if you don't know yet." He compromised as we walked into class.

* * *

**I know I said I'd update as soon as I got 5 reviews for QD, but I got the last one late at night so I didn't know until this morning and I've been super busy. I know you hate it, but I'm going to do the same thing; I WILL NOT UPDATE until I get at least 5 reviews for this chapter.**

**And this begins Jason's obsession with Shane making him a birdhouse :P**

**Smiler For Joe!**


	6. Chapter 6

_**CHAPTER SIX**_

_July 22nd_

"Bunnies?" Nate scoffed, pushing past me roughly. I looked down at my pajamas and frowned, what was wrong with my powder blue pajamas with bunnies and clouds? Tonight was the sleepover jam and these were my favourite pajamas. The sleepover jam was another theme night; every dressed in their pajamas and went to the empy concert hall that had blankets and pillows and sleeping bags set up with all kinds of junk food, a giant TV and scary movies. Just like a sleepover. Except there were mini concerts all the time, and during the musicals the songs were muted and we had to sing them instead.

"M-Miley?" As I frowning after Nate I didn't notice Joseph come up next me. I giggled when I let my eyes scan Joseph; he was wearing a dark green shirt that was plain and a little small showing off his forming muscles. But, it was his boxer shorts that were funny, they were green too, fading to black at the bottom, with an arrow on the very front, pointing up to Joseph say 'I'm with stupid'. "You-you look-... I like your-your pajamas." Joseph blushed, looking down.

"I like yours." I blushed a well, the arrow pointing up was right over his crotch.

"Alright, Everyone, grab a blanket and let's get this party started." Dee - Brown's second in command - announced, overly cheerful and enthusiastic.

"You-you wanna sit to-together?" Joseph asked shyly and I smiled.

"Uh huh." I boldly kissed his cheek and he held my hand as we went to get blankets and pillows. I was looking around for somewhere to sit when Joseph dragged me to a corner in the back that was dark and away from everyone.

"Can I tell you a secret?" Joseph asked in a whisper halfway through the second movie.

"Anything." I replied, playing with his hand in my lap. We'd been mostly silent so far, but it was a comfortable silence.

"Nate's right, I am a loser." Joseph looked down and I opened my mouth to protest, but he kept going. "I mean, I turn fourteen next month and I still can't sleep if it's too dark."

"That doesn't make you a loser, Joseph." I denied, squeezing his hand lightly. "I'm scared of storms still, I have to go sleep in my nannies bed or I'll end up crying and having nightmares." I don't know what I'd do if there was a storm when I was here.

"You don't think I'm a baby?" Joseph asked, surprised.

"If you're a baby, then so am I, which means we're perfect for each other." I kissed his cheek reassuringly.

"You're just perfect all on your own." Joseph mumbled, his cheeks turning pink and I blushed too. The 3rd movie was just begining when either of us spoke again.

"What are we gonna do at the end of camp?" It was a fear I'd kept to myself for a couple of weeks. Camp was going to end in four weeks, and then what would happen? Would I just go back to New York with Dad being so over protective and demanding be a rock star? And would Joseph go back to L. A with Nate bullying him and no-one to stand up for him? Would we still talk to each other? Would we see each other again?

"I don't wanna stop being your boyfriend." Joseph whispered, his fingers tightening in mine.

"I don't wanna stop being your girlfriend either." I agreed and he sighed. "We could talk on the phone?" I suggested weakly.

"And email and stuff." Joseph nodded, "and we could come back to Camp Rock next year." I smiled and found myself actually excited at the prospect of coming back next Summer, despite how I felt about being here at the begining of this Summer. "What-what if you like another boy though?" He sounded nervous, scared even.

"When I have you in L. A?" I smiled and shook my head. "Not a chance." I kissed his cheek again. "But, you'll have girls falling all over you, more than Jake Ryan." A conceited jerk I'd met a couple of times who was a big-shot actor.

"Yeah right." Joseph scoffed, rolling his eyes. "I'm the nerdy, dorky loser, remember? Nate scarees off anyone I want to be friends with... Besides, no other girl is pretty and sweet and smart as you." I could practically see the hearts in his eyes as he spoke and it made me flush.

_**CR**_

_July 23rd_

When I woke up I was sore all over and my muscles were stiff from sleeping in an awkard position. I felt warm arms around me and my pillow was a person. I yawned and rubbed my eyes, Joseph's arms falling limply down. I must have fallen asleep on him last night during the movies. I groaned as I stretched and looked around with bleary eyes. Most of the others were still asleep, a few were waking up, and a few were milling about getting breakfast and stuff. Today was going to be a lazy day. I looked back down to Joseph his glasses were half falling off, his mouth open and he was snoring lightly. He looked cute in his sleep.

"I always knew were a whore." I looked up to see Nate sneering at me and I rolled my eyes. "I mean, how else could that loser pull a girl?"

"By being sweet, smart, talented, cute and kind." I replied, getting up and stretching. "But, then you wouldn't know anything about that would you? Considering you're not any of those things."

"Whatever, Freak." Nate scoffed and walked away. I looked back down to Joseph and smiled. I kissed his cheek lightly before I got up, blushing when I realised just what part of Joseph had been pressing against my hip all night. I hurried out after that, I had to cool down, shower, freshen up, get some breakfast. Mainly I just needed air before my face overheated and I exploded.

"G-g-good morning, M-Miley." Joseph sat next to me at breakfast, still in his pajamas, his hair messy from sleep.

"Morning." I blushed, remembering how we'd been sleeping. His private parts were pressed against my hip all night, and they were hard. Did Joseph know that? Did he know that I knew?

"W-wanna-" Joseph blushed, looking down at his egg whites. "Wanna work on-on our birdhouse t-today?"

"'Kay." I mumbled, shyly looking up at him. He was flushed and his hands were slightly shakey. "You okay, Joseph?"

"Y-yeah." He whispered, poking at his eggs.

"You're shaking." I pointed out and that seemed to cause something to snap in Joseph.

"I'm so sorry, Miley." He cried, his eyes wide and fearful. "I-I-I'm sorry, I d-d-didn't mean t-to. P-pl-please-please don't-don't ha-hate me?"

"Hate you?" I was confused and a little alarmed. "Why would I hate you, Joseph? Why are you sorry?" I worried, furrowing my brow.

"I'm-I'm sorry, M-Miley, I'm s-s-sorry." He looked panicked, terrified even.

"What's wrong now, Cry Baby?" Nate walked past. "Lose your pacifier and blankie?" He taunted walking away again.

"I'm so-sorry, M-Miley, I-I-I didn't-I didn't mean-mean to." Joseph started appologising again as soon as Nate left. He was really starting to worry me now.

"Joseph." I stopped him, holding his shoulders. "Joseph, stop!" I commanded firmly. "What's wrong, Joseph? Calm down and tell me, okay, Joey?" I tried to sooth him, but he really looked like he was about to cry. "Calm down." He was breathin heavy and uneven, like he was having a panic attack. I grabbed his hand, he was really panicking, and I put it on my chest, over my heartbeat, even and steady. I used to have panic attacks when I was little and Mom used to do this for me, or my nanny after Mom died. "Feel my heartbeat, Joseph, feel my heartbeat, don't panic."

"I'm sorry, Miley, I'm sorry." Joseph sobbed, but thankfully his breathing evened out. "I didn't mean to, I-I couldn't-I couldn't control it."

"Joseph." I looked into his panicking brown eyes. "Joseph, just tell me."

"When we were sleeping." Joseph whispered, his hands starting to shake again I fllushed, I remembered when I woke up. "I-I-... When we were sleeping my-my _privatepartswenthardwhenwewe resleepingandittouchedyouand Icouldn'tcontrolitbutIwasdreamingabo utyouand _**please don't hate me**?" Joseph whispered out in a rush of one breath. I sat there, confused for a minute, trying to figure out what he'd said. I tried to replay it back in my head in slow motion.

"Oh." I blushed when I figured it out. "Oh."

"You hate me." Joseph said, his eyes wide with horror. "I didn't want-I-I did-I didn't want you to-to hate me, M-Miley. 'C-'cause I-'cause I like you a-a lot."

"I don't hate you, Joseph." I blurted out, still bright red.

"You-you do-you don't?" Joseph looked honestly confused.

"I like you, Joseph." I assured, I was sure my cheeks would never stop being red.

"But-but-" Joseph seemed to have forgotten how to speak altogether, never mind without stuttering.

"I like you a lot, Joseph." I said firmly. "That hasn't changed since last night." I flushed, I felt hot everywhere "And-and it's not gonna change any time soon."

"Really?" He looked up hopefully.

"Really." I leaned in and kissed his lips for good measure. We were silent for a few minutes and Joseph sniffled, taking his glasses off and scrubbing his eyes.

"I-I'm-I'm sorry I cried." He mumbled, sliding his glasses back on. "Nate's right, I am a baby."

"You're not a baby, Joseph." I denied softly. "I think what happened proves you're not a baby."

_**CR**_

_July 24th_

I was laying in the bottom of a boat tied to the dock on the lake. I didn't know why I was here, I think I was hiding. Why was I hiding? Was I hiding from Joseph? After yesterday when I blurted out that he definately wasn't a baby he had run off, and the only time I saw him was in class when he avoided looking at me or talking to me. I felt guilty and embarassed. I made Joseph embarassed because I couldn't keep my big mouth shut, and now he was avoiding me. He was already embarassed and self conscious about it and I went and made it worse.

"M-M-Miley?" My eyes flew open to see the boy in question hovering over me with a concerned expression. "Are-are you o-are you okay, Miley?" I sat up and smiled weakly at him.

"I'm sorry about what I said yesterday, Joseph." I looked down at my hands. I felt the boat rock and looked up again to see Joseph climbing down to sit opposie me. "You already felt bad when you shouldn't have and I made fun of it, it wasn't nice. I'm sorry."

"I-I'm not used to-to having a friend to m-make jokes with, never-never mind a girlfriend." Joseph muttered sadly before smiling at me. "I-I shouldn't have re-reacted so badly."

"I shouldn't have said it." I blushed, just thinking about it made my face hot.

"Can-can we j-j-can we just forget yes-yesterday altogether?" Joseph requested. "It-it was bad enough, I don't-I don't like be apart from you."

"I don't either." I sighed.

"Want-want to build our birdhouse?" Joseph asked after a few silent, slightly awkward minutes.

"Okay." I agreed, Joseph climbed out first and held out his hand to help me out fo the boat before we held hand all the way to the woodshop cabin.

"Andrew says we're too-too young to use the-the power tools, but-but he said he'd help us." Joseph said as we reached the cabin.

"Cool." I nodded.

"Well, if it isn't the little bird-castle architects." Andrew teased when we got inside, there were a few othe kids, but there was an empty bench that Joseph and I could work at. "You guys want to add a fountain to it now?"

"That would be awesome." I blurted out before I could stop myself.

"If you two actually finish that thing you'll go down in history." Andrew shook his head.

"We should start with the floor." Joseph suggested and I nodded as he gathered some wood, paper and a pencil. Working on the design and measurements for the birdhouse we didn't have to talk about anything except what we wanted to be in it. It was less awkward and embarassing.

"What do you want for your birthday?" I asked out of the blue and he looked up in surprise.

"What?" He honestly looked baffled.

"Your birthday next month, it's before camp finishes and I want to get you something." I explained, I'd never had a crush before let alone a boyfriend, but I'm it was normal to for a girlfirend to give a boyfriend a birthday present, right?

"You don't have to." Joseph looked down, his cheeks pink as he smiled shyly.

"I want to." I said firmly, I had to do something to make up for the catastrophy that happened yesterday. "What do you like?"

"You." He mumbled lowly and this time I blushed, he was such a sweet-talker. I was sure if any of the girls in L. A took as little as 2 minutes to talk to him he'd be the most popular boy to all the girls. They'd all want to be his girlfriend. "But, I already got you."

"You need to stop be so sweet." I said accusingly and he smiled, blushing.

"Tou sorriso ÿ le la pi zuccherare avversione ho sempre visto." Joseph told me ad I flushed, I may not know what he was saying, but knowing Joseph I knew it was something unbelievably sweet.

"Jeez, Kid, you'll make the rest of look bad talking like that." Andrew spoke up. "If you're trying to charm her, I think it worked."

"You know Italian?" Joseph asked, surprised.

"School requirment." Andrew shrugged.

"What did he say?" I asked, jumping at the chance. I still hadn't figured out what the first thing he told me in Italian meant.

"Yeah, like I'm going to admit a thirteen-year-old has better lines than me." Andrew scoffed and Joseph blushed. "The foreign language is enough without him out-charming every guy in this camp."

* * *

**1) Do you think Joseph overreacted the morning after the sleepover night?  
2) What's your theories on why Nate is such a bully?  
3) Do any of the readers actually want me to continue this series with the 2nd, 3rd years and so on?  
4) Do you think it's romantic to speak Italian? I chose Italian because that and Latin are my two favourite languages and thought Joseph would be more likely to know Italian.  
5) Does anyone have any reccomendations for the future of this story?**

**Either 5 reviews, or 3 with all the above questions answered with more than one word sentences.**

**Smiler For Joe!**


	7. Chapter 7

_**CHAPTER SEVEN**_

_July 29th_

I stood nervously to the side of the stage. It was the animal theme night so every was dressed up as animals and had their faces painted. There was another concert tonight, as since pretty much every looked weird or funny tonight and half of them were unrecognisable I decided to make my campfire debut. I was going to sing in front of people for the first time. Dee La Duke was the only one who knew and that was because she was the announcer at all the camp fires. Even Joseph didn't know. I had my guitat clenched tightly in my hand, I think if I held it any tighter it would break, but I was so nervous I'd drop it on stage that I was holding it so hard my knuckles were white.

"And now." Dee said in her overly excited manner when the last performer left the stage to a round of applause and cheers. "Making her campfire debut, please give an encouraging welcome to Miss Miley Stewart!" There was a pause of confussion for a second before they started obediently clapping. I felt myself pale as I stepped slowly onto the stage. Dee gave me an encouraging smile and beckoned me on. I took a deep breath as I sat on the stool and adjusted the microphone stand. Looking out I was faced with a sea of Spidermans, tigers, lions, cats, dogs, Batmans... It was easier not knowing who anyone was.

"I-..." I licked my lips nervously a I positioned my guitar. "I-I would like to dedicate this song to-to... I would like to dedicate this song to Joseph, because he inspired it and he's the sweetest boy on Earth." I blushed and there was a hushed 'awe' through the crowd. I started strumming the chords I'd been working on for a few weeks now.  
"Smooth talkin', so rockin', he's got everythin' that a girl's wantin'." My eyes flittered around and eventually found Joseph standing off to the side and slowly moving toward the stage, smiling goofilly. "Guitar cuite, he plays it's groovy, and I can't keep myself from doing somethin' stupid." Like singing this song, right now, in front of all these people. "Think I'm really fallin' for his smile. Get butterflies when he says my name." I blushed and bit my lip, looking out I could only see Joseph heading my way, his face painted brown with a black nose, he was a bear today. A totally cute bear. "He's got something special, he's got something special, and when he's lookin' at me I wanna get all sentimental." I kept singing, smiling straight at Joseph who had made his way to the front of the stage, leaning against it and looking up at me with hearts in his eyes.

As soon as I strummed the last chord I was frozen; I was met with complete silence before the crowd of animals started clapping and cheering. No more or no less than for any other performer of the night, but I was happy, they didn't hate me. I let out a breath and stumbled off the stage, feeling like I was going to vomit.

"Miley." Joseph pushed through the crowed again and ran up to hug me. "You-you were really good." He mumbled, blushing, looking down and suffing his shoes when he pulled back

"It's easy to write a song when you're there to inspire it." I told him, doing my own awe shucks routine.

"You're so talented." Joseph praised dreamilly. I blushed and smiled when Joseph held my hands and leaned forward, kissing me. Except this time neither of us pulled away after a second. I dropped my guitar and my hands fell of Joseph's arms whilst his hands moved to my cheeks. My eyes drooped shut and my lips parted as I sighed happilly. Joseph parted his lips and I pulled away abruptly when I felt his tongue touch my lips. I gasped and stared at Joseph who was bright red. "S-s-sorry, I-" He looked down.

"I-" I didn't know what to say. I licked my lips and blushed

"Sorry." Joseph kept appologising, and I could feel him starting to panic, like last week after the sleepover night. "S-sorry, M-M-Miley, I-I'm sorry."

"I-what-why-I-?" I couldn't figure out what to say so instead I went with my instinct and I found my lips on his once again. I could tell Joseph was surprised, but he didn't pull away. I parted my lips again hesitantly - last time it was subconscious - and Joseph followed suit after a few seconds. Joseph made the first move and his tongue poked out hesitantly.

"Alright, you two, break it up." Joseph and I sprang away from each other, blushing bright red and stammering quietly when Brown interrupted us. "Feedin' time, Cubs." He prompted and we nodded. We were both bears for the animal night. Ever since Joseph call his Mom Brown had been a lot nicer, and a lot stricter to Nate.

"W-" I blushed when Joseph and I were sitting at a table with our pet-food bowls with our names on them and our forks - they weren't gonna treat us like complete animals. "Why did you do that?" I asked softly, looking down at my food shyly.

"I-I-I don't-I'm sorry." Joseph kept appologising.

"I liked it." I breathed out, barely audible, but I knew Joseph heard me. "It-it was the first time I ever did that." Of course it was; Joseph was the first boy I ever kissed, let alone with tongue.

"I-I-I heard some other boys talking about it and-and I-and I wanted to try it with you." He looked down.

"We-we could try it again sometime?" I whispered questioningly.

"Yeah?" Joseph looked up, his eyes wide and his cheeks red.

"If-if you want." I nibbled at a piece of chicken, just so I could focus on something other than my burning cheeks.

_**CR**_

_July 30th_

I bit my lip in concentration as I danced across the wooden floors; we'd all been learning one routine since the start of camp, and at the end of the week we were going to put on a showcase before we start working on solo routines if we want to perform in the Final Jam. I hadn't really thought about performing at Final Jam, I mean I only performed for the first time yesterday, and Final Jam is still 17 days away, and then camp is over in 20 days.

"Okay, great, Miley." The teacher nodded when I finished my solo part of the routine, we all had a solo routine in the group performance. "Just remember to keep with the music, you're still a second ahead of the music." I nodded as I fell back into formation. By the end of the running routine the musical tone for the end of class sounded and I let out a breath. Dance was good enough, but it was exhausting. I was happy it was my last class of the day.

"Ciao, Bellissima." Joseph appeared at my side when I was on my way to dinner after a shower.

"Hi, Joseph." I blushed, that was one thing I knew what it meant; Hello, Beautiful.

"How-how was da-dance class?" He asked, his big brown eyes blinking at me endearingly.

"Exhausting." I sighed, my muscles still ached a little even after my shower. To be fair though it was a cold shower because Camp Rock didn't seem to get hot water. "And fun." I tilted my head a little as I smiled. It was a fun class, there wasn't much talking or focus on individuals much, which was good since I didn't like being the focus of attention.

"G-good." Joseph nodded with a shy smile.

"Have you decided if you want to do Final Jam?" I asked as we sat down, since we were going the final rehearsals for the group number before the solo option opens up, it reminded me what hal the point of Camp Rock was for most of the other ampers; to make it to Final Jam where there were usually record label scouts.

"Pr-probably not." Joseph looked down and I frowned. "I-I mean, it's mostly for the older kids anyway, and I don't-I don't have anything good enough."

"You have a lot of good songs." I told him, he always doubted himself, it was nno wonder with the way he'd grown up, but I was trying to stop him from doing it. "You're an amazing singer, musician, and songwriter, Joseph."

"May-maybe." Joseph shrugged, blushing at the compliments. "But, I'll-but, maybe I'll do it next year."

"You're very talented, don't ever not think that." I kissed his cheek and bit my lip.

"So are you." He murmured, looking down, his lashes touching his cheeks. "I really liked your song yesterday."

"Thanks." I picked at my dinner.

"If either us has the talent for Final Jam it's you."

"If you think that you're delusional, Joey, you're one of the most talented people I ever met."

"Then, you haven't met many people have you, if you think that moron is talented." Nate sneered condescendingly, purposely hitting Joseph's head on 'accident' as he passed.

"And you're way to obsessed with Joseph for it to be healthy or convince anyone that you actually hate him." I told Nate's back as he retreated.

"Will-will you-will you marry me?" Joseph asked, staring at me dreamilly. I blushed and looked away.

"I think we should wait a few years." I teeased, bumping my shoulder against his. "And good luck convincing my Dad." I snorted, I already knew I couldn't tell Dad about Joseph, he'd track my boy down and kill him for even looking at me wrong.

"Hmm..." Joseph hummed, pushing his special allergy-aproved dinner around his plate. "We should wait." He agreed, nodding his head thoughtfully. "It'll give me a chance to save up and get you a pretty ring." I smiled shyly and he continued conversationally. "And I'll get us a house." He added before he furrowed. "I'm allergic to cats and most dogs hairs, but we could have one of those little dogs with the short hair that always looks like a puppy."

"That's if another girl doesn't steal you away and make you fall in love with her." I knew it was entirely possible, all a girl had to do was pay the slightest attention to Joseph and they'd see how amazing he was and all the girls would be all over him.

"That could never happen when I already have you." See? It was thing like that, any girl would be the luckiest girl in the world to get to even talk to Joseph, but Nate isolated him. "You're the best thing that ever happened to me."

"That goes both ways." I whispered, he really didn't have any idea what he was capable of.

_**CR**_

_July 31st_

I stood, out of sight, but still in earshot and watch Joseph. He was sitting by the lake, on an overturned boat with his guitar, strumming a tune that calmed me. He paused and wrote something in the book next to him before continuing, singing softly so I couldn't hear from the distance. I know if anyone saw me I would look like a creeper, but I never really got a chance to just _watch_ Joseph without him blushing and stumbling over his words. And I'd never seen him write before, he looked calm and in the zone, I didn't want to disturb that. He looked so beautiful, I mused, I kept thinking that; I knew boys shouldn't be beautiul, but looking at Joseph I couldn't help but think that he was.

"Stalker." Nate coughed as he walked past and I rolled my eyes.

"What an accurate self-description." I muttered, it seriously wasn't healthy for him to be so obsessed, it actually worried me a little, more than the bullying... Okay, not as much as the bullying, but it was worrying. I finally ventured out from the tree I was hiding behind. "Hi, Joey." I smiled, sitting next to him and he looked up with bright, happy eyes.

"Hi." He set his guitar down.

"What are you writing?" I asked, smiling as his cheeks turned pink. Bright brown eyes, tan complexion, pale pink blush, shy smile... How could anyone not love Joseph? It was a baffling conundrum.

"I'll play it for you when I finish it." Joseph said, closing his song book gently.

"I'm sure it'll be amazing." I said confidently. I looked out at the lake, the sun was setting, casting beautiful orange and red and purple colors over the water.

"You wanna go out on the lake?" Joseph asked and I smiled, turning back to him. "We-we could watch the sunset." He added, gettin up, grabbing his guitar and songbook. We walked to the dock where there was a rowboat in the water. "But, it will never be as pretty as you."

"You're a sweet talking charmer, Joseph Gray." I accused, blushing bright pink as we climbed down into the boat.

"I'm a truth-telling musician in love with the most beautifulest girl in the world." Joseph smiled his sweet, shy smile that made my heart melt. I sat there staring at him for a second as he found the oars. We'd never mentioned love before. Love was a whole new world of emotions. I silently grabbed an oar and we rowed to the middle of the lake, watching the sun set beautifully. Joseph said he loved me. Was it true? Was it _real_? We were only thirteen, what if he was just talking and it just came out? Could it be possible that I love him? I knew I felt strongly about him, but was it strong enough to be love?  
Joseph hesitantly put his arm around my shoulders. I decided to put my thoughts to the side and enjoy watching the sunset with my boyfriend. I leaned into him and we laid back, watching the sun disappear under the water, the sky soon turned a dark blue as the stars started to shine and sparkle. I liked this, just sitting here, the boat gently rocking in the water, Joseph's arm around me, the stars shimmering brightly.

"I think I love you too." I whispered, staring at the sky, away from Joseph, so I couldn't see his reaction. I don't even know if he heard me. Did I even say it out loud?

Love was your heart going into overdrive when you were around them, thinking about them when you wake, when you go to sleep, dreaming about them. Never wanting to imagine your life without them, wanting to always be around them. Hurting when they hurt, being happy when they were happy...

I think I do love Joseph!

* * *

**Okay, come on, it didn't even take 12 hours to get more than the required reviews for the last chapter of Queen Diaries, so we'll give this one last shot before I put it on hiatus.**

**1) Do you think it could possibly be love even though they're only 13?  
2) Once again, what do you think Nate's problem is?  
3) How do you think Joseph, Nate and Jason get from victim, bully and unknown to Shane, Nate and Jason of Connect 3?  
4) Should Joseph perform at Final Jam?**

**Either 3 reviews with all the questions answered or 5 reviews total.**

**Smiler For Joe!**


	8. Chapter 8

_**CHAPTER EIGHT**_

_August 5th_

Joseph and I had been working on our birdhouse almost every day; we had a floor, three walls, and the start of a roof/the start of another floor. It was a very big birdhouse, I determind. The bottom floor was split into three seperate 'rooms' that were each about a foot squared with little gaps between them where we had decided to put birdseed tubes into each room. Joseph was humming under his breath as measured some wood and marked it correctly. I smiled as I sanded the edges so they were smooth, we couldn't really do much else since we weren't allowed to use the power tools to cut the wood or drill holes so we could put the pieces we had together.

"What if we put the birdseed in the roof?" I had an idea; seriously, this was going to be an awesome birdhouse with a deck and a pool and lots of rooms for the birds.

"Then it'll feed the birds on it's own." Joseph nodded, grinning, abandoning his measurements. "You're really smart." He stared at me with that cute/dopey hearts-in-his-eyes look that made me blush.

"Come on, Sweet-talker, Miley, the concerts about to start." One of the camp councilors stopped by to tell us. The older camers and the councilors had started calling Joseph that since Andrew told them he was charming me in Italian. Since we were getting closer to Final Jam the concerts were getting more and more.

"I've been thinking about Final Jam." Joseph said as we walked to the concert area.

"You're very talented, Joseph, you would be amazing." I don't know why I was pushing it so hard; was it to finally prove to Brown and Nate and any other bullies that Joseph was way better than them?

"I was thinking..." Joseph bit his lip. "May-maybe we could perform together?" He suggested hesitantly, looking down at the ground. "Like-like, showing everyone how-how much we care about each other?"

"Maybe." I whispered, squeezing his hand lightly.

"Or if you don't want to we couldn't?" He sounded nervous, a little scared of my reaction. Other than the time I sang for Joseph and the group dance performance two days ago I hadn't performed at Camp Rock, I was probably one of the least onvolved people here.

"I might." I assured, kissing his cheek, he was so nervous about upsetting me all the time, almost like if he upset me I would leave him. It hurt to think that, even more to think that it had happened to him before. "Let's just have fun." I decided, I could think over my intense fear of the stage versus wanting to be with Joseph and make him happy later.

"Dance with me?" Joseph asked, holding out his hand when a slow song started and a girl started singing a love song.

"I would love to." I smiled, taking his hand and letting him move his hands to my hips shyly. I put my hands on Joseph's shoulders and we slowly moved together in short little steps

"Mio bellissima Angelo." Joseph whispered, his eyes glittering in the darkness and the firelight. I didn't have to be fluent in Italian to know what that meant. I blushed and dropped my head, stepping closer to Joseph and hiding my heated face in his neck shyly. I felt happy and contented in Joseph's loose hold, I wanted to stay here forever. Joseph rested his head against mine softly as we 'danced'. More like we just hugged and stepped a little.

"You're too sweet." I hummed softly.

"Why can't you be sweet like that?" I heard a girl hiss to he boyfriend a few feet away and I giggled into Joseph's neck. He really would make all other boys look bad with how sweet and cute he was.

"Come on, Dude, you're making the rest of us look bad." The older boy whined and this time Joseph chuckled, hodling me closer.

"Do you want to spin?" Joseph asked as the song started to come to a close. I pulled back to look at him and nodded shyly. Joseph grinned as he twirled me under his arm and then he pulled me against him and his hands were firm on my back as he dipped me back. It was a little clumsier than you see on TV, but it was fun and sweet. I loved when Josepph was happy and carefree like this. I screamed a little when he accidentally let go and he looked horrified. "Oh, my God, I'm so sorry, Miley." Joseph appologised, kneeling next to me.

"Joey." I giggled, I didn't care that he dropped me, we danced and he even dipped me. I reached for him and he let out a surprised sound as I pulled him down to me and kissed him full on the lips. "That was fun, Joseph."

"But, I dropped you." Joseph looked puzzled.

"It was still fun." I giggled again at his expression.

"Are you laughing at me?" Joseph narrowed his eyes playfully

"No." I denied cutely, batting my lashes at him. He let out a playful growl and tackled me, tumbling us on the grass.

"I'll give you something to laugh at." He declared and I squeeled when he started tickling me.

"Joseph, stop." I protested, unable to stop laughing.

"You were laughing at me for dropping you." He accused, his fingers dancing across my ribcage relentlessly.

"No I wasn't." I denied, breathless.

"Yes you were." His hands stopped and I was left gasping for breath. "You're a meanie." He pouted cutely.

"I sowwy, Joey." I smiled up at him and he broke into a grin.

"A very cute, pretty, smart, sweet meanie." Joseph amended before he looked puzzled again. "That's an oxymoron, isn't it?"

"You're an oxymoron." I replied, giggling again.

"That makes no sense." He shook his head. "But, you're pretty so it does't matter."

"You sayin' I'm just a pretty face, Joseph?" I put on a serious face an dhe looked terrified.

"N-no, no." His eyes were wide and earnest. "You're smart and talented and sweet."

"So, you're saying I'm not pretty?" I teased seriously.

"You-you're very pretty. You're the prettiest girl I've ever seen." Joseph insisted and I finally broke down in giggles.

"You're too cute, Joey." He let out a relieved breath and laid down next to me.

"Like I said: Mean." Joseph said, grinning at me. We laid in silence and Joseph turned his face to the sky, smiling and closing his eyes. It really wasn't normal for girls to think boys were beautiful, but he was. He was the most beautiful boy I ever saw. I reached over and traced Joseph's eyes, his long lashes were ghosting against his cheeks delicately. He opened his eyes and stared at me.

"Sorry." I blushed, pulling my hand back, but he grabbed it midway and held it. "You're beautiful, Joseph."

_**CR**_

_August 6th_

"Alright, do we have any brave young Souls here who are going to play Final Jam this year?" Brown clapped his hands together excitedly as he walked into the class. He looked around and so did I, everyone looked scared and nerous, but no-one was volunteering. I looked at Joseph and bit my lip, he wanted to be a rockstar, and Dad always said it was better to **put** your name in the hat than hope it would just magically appear there.

"Me and Joseph are." I blurted out spontaniously, my eyes widening when I realised what I said.

"What?" Joseph looked just as surprised as I felt.

"We're-we're going to-to perform together." I felt pale just having everyone in class look at me. How had I survived my two previous performances? I felt dizzy and Final Jam was a week and a half away.

"We are?" Joseph asked and Brown chuckled.

"Alright, first piece of advice, Guys, is you should usually be on the same page." Brown advised and I rolled my eyes. "Are you or aren't you two performing at Final Jam?" Joseph looked at me with wide, questioning eyes. I smiled at him and he just looked puzzled.

"We are." I decided with finality.

"Are you sure?" Joseph whispered, his brow furrowed.

"I'm sure." I confirmed, reaching over to hold his hand.

"Now that that's settled; do you have any idea what song you're going to do?" Brown asked, leaning against the desk casually.

"An-an-an original song." Joseph stuttered out. He'd been getting better about stuttering around other people too, but I couldn't expect all his worries and fears to just evaporate in one Summer.

"Well, let's see it." Brown prompted, rubbing his hands together expectantly. "From now on, this class is going to help you two be your best and not bomb at Final Jam." Really? If that was supposed to be encouraging then it totally failed.

"It-it's not-it's not written yet." Joseph mumbled, his cheeks tinging pink.

"We're writing it together." I spoke up and Joseph looked at me surprised again. "We were going to start soon."

"Soon? It should be done already." Brown shook his head in disbelief. "You should be ready to rehearse the show by this time, not leaving it to last minute to write a sub-par, mediocre song."

"It won't be mediocre." Joseph glared at his uncle feircely. "Not with Miley."

"Alright, back off the defence, Shane." Brown anounced, holding up his hands innocently. "Do you at least know what your little song is going to be about?"

"Us." Joseph whispered, glancing at me and blushing.

"Love." I added, looking down shyly.

"Eternity." He continued, barely audible. I smiled, eternity sounded like a good amount of time to spend with Joseph. After that Brown started talking about songwriting techinques, how to conect songs with melodies, blah blah blah... I was more focussed on the 'eternity' part of what Joseph said... How long was eternity? Would Joseph get bored of me? Would he meet someone better when people stopped being buttheads and gave him a chance? I really hoped we stayed together... Metaphorically at least since we live on opposite sides of the country.  
"Miley!" Joseph followed me at the end of class; I didn'nt even realise I had left the room. "Miley, are you sure?"

"About what?" I confused for a second, still trying to figure out when class ended.

"The-the song." Joseph clarified, looking worried. "F-final Jam."

"I'm sure, Joseph." I confirmed. "I know you want to do it, and you're so talented, and I want to sing with you. I want to, Joseph, don't worry." I assured truthfully. "And we're going to write a really amazing song, because I don't think it's possible for you to write any other kind."

"You and me together; we're g-we're gonna be epic." Joseph decided, grinning goofily and I knew I made the right decision; he was happy. Besides, I have to get over my stage fright at some point right? What better than singing with my boyfriend. "With you and me we'll probably win." He was really starting to get excited by the idea. "I heard that-I heard that there are record scouts at Final Jam."

"They'll listen to you and be fighting over you before the song finishes." I smiled a little, holding his hand. I may want to be normal, but Joseph wanted to be a rockstar and this was me putting his name in the hat. I wanted to see Joseph happy, which meant music and him on stage with a spotlight, and his name in the rockstar hat.

"I meant what I said at the start of camp, Miley." Joseph looked down, all serious and straight-faced. "I don't want to be a singer to be famous, I only want to do it for the music, and I think we make good music." I smiled, he was too sweet.

"We will make good music." I assured and he looked up at me, still hesitant. "If I didn't want to I wouldn't have volunteered us, Joseph." I just hoped I wouldn't just freeze up on stage and ruin Joseph's chances at Final Jam.

* * *

**1) What song/s do you think Joseph and Miley will perform?  
2) What was your favourite part of the chapter?  
3) With only two chapters left for this year what do you think will happen next?  
4) Do you think Miley and Joseph will win Final Jam?**

**3 reviews with all the questions or 5 in total.**

**Smiler For Joe!**


	9. Chapter 9

_**CHAPTER NINE**_

_August 11th_

"And I will comb across the world." Joseph sang softly as we worked on the birdhouse. I sincerely doubt this thing - epic as it may be - will be finished by the end of next Summer, let alone this Summer. But, it was fun and I got to spend time Joseph just having fun. "I could see everything, and I won't be satisfied." He continued and I smiled as I listened to him. He looked up at me with earnest brown eyes, the green and gold in them flickering beautifully. "Until I see... Your eyes." I blushed and looked down, he certainly did know how to sweet talk - or in this case sing - and make me blush. "I think I know what song to sing." Joseph perked up, his eyes bright and happy.

"If it's that one I should warn you, girls are going to be chasing you down if you do." I told him only half joking.

"We-we could-we could do a mash-up of that song you sang to me at the fourth of July and this one." Joseph said, and I could already see his mind working and playing the chords in his head to make the two songs match - even though I hadn't played the music for it for him before. "Hello, Beautiful, I'm Right Here." He figured, smiling hopefully at me.

"Sounds good." I nodded and he let out a breath. "We can put it together later." Joseph finished with the piece of wood he was working on and brought it over to the birdhouse, this was the last piece of the roof/floor. Then we were going to paint the first floor and start on the second. Three stories high with three 'rooms' on each floor, plus we had to figure out how to make the birdseed ot overlow when it came down from the roof, plus a deck and a pool. A little tiny bird pool.

"Looking good, Guys." One of the councilors who was overseeing the woodshop cabin and helping us with the power tools said.

"Thanks." Joseph blushed, picking up a sander and starting on the sides as I screwed the nails in for the last piece.

"What color?" I asked when I was finished, Joseph kept sanding as I looked at all the paint we had to choose from.

"Blue." Joseph said, blushing again. "Like your eyes." I blushed and reached for the can of sky-blue paint. I also picked the brown pain for the inside, wouldn't want to scare the birds or anything.

"You wanna do inside or outside?" I asked, grabbing a couple of paintbrushes.

"I don't mind." He shrugged, still sanding the wood so it was nice and smooth.

"You painting already?" The councilor asked, confused, aparently our plans for the birdhouse were legend round camp.

"Just the first floor." I hummed, running the dry, clean brush over my fingers. "So we can see how it looks."

"Just be careful when you've painted about adding the other floors, so you don't damage the paint." She advised, helping me open the paint cans.

"Looks good." I praised when Joseph stepped back, having finished sanding. "I'll be right here when you need me."

"I'll search the world just to see you." Joseph sung along. I giggled, it sounded weird. "Maybe when we finish this?" Joseph grinned and I giggled.

"Maybe." I agreed, giggling again. It didn't sound quite right, but knowing Joseph it was going to sound amazing by Final Jam. "You should play guitar, it'll have all the girls swooning."

"I only want you to swoon." Joseph grinned dipping his brush into the blue paint. "You'll swoon when I croon and I'll take you to the moon." He sang into the paint brush after a few strokes.

"You're a dork, Joseph." I shook my head, laughing.

"Our love is crazy like a typhoon, I woudn't complain if we were Blue Lagoon." He continued before he couldn't keep a straight face and started laughing too. "Thank-you, thank-you, I'll be here for the next eight days." Joseph bowed mockingly. He stood back up with his hands up, and the paint from his brush splattered over and there was dead silence when it landed on my face Joseph gaped at me in horror when I reached up and swiped at the aint, looking at it.

"Run." I said lowly and he looked terrified before I broke into a grin. "I'm gonna get you!" Joseph started running and I ran with my paintbrush. "Fear my paintbrush!" I chased him around the woodshop table, both of us laughing.

"Your paintbrush is no match for... Blue!" He suddenly turned on me, brandishing his brush like a weapon.

_**CR**_

_August 13th_

"Do you know what beads you want?" I was in the crafts cabin with a girl named Cindy who was a councilor, she was helping me make something.

"It can't look girly." I conditioned as I picked out the lettered and symboled beads carefully.

"Well, if it's for a boy, they usually like dark colors." Cindy advised.

"His favourite is green." I hummed, green like the leaves and the forest he said... And blue like my eyes.

"So why don't you go with forest colors; greens and browns." She suggested and I smiled.

"And gold." I decided, so far I'd chosen brown beads with gold lettering. Brown and green and gold; the colors of Joseph's eyes.

"First you need to choose some string." Cindy said, pointing over to where there a whole bunch of mismatched, random, tangled strings.

"Joseph!" I ran up to him and jumped on his back when I saw him coming out of his guitar class.

"Wha-Hey, Miles." Joseph groaned, rolling onto his back after I knocked him to the ground. I giggled and sat on top of him; it had taken two and a half hours, but I finally finished Joseph's birthday present. "You're happy!" He exclaimed, his hands instinctively falling to my hips.

"It's a happy day." I shrugged; it was bright, sunny, cloudless, and I made Joseph a birthday present.

"Wanna tell me about it?" Joseph laughed as I got more comfortable sitting on top of him.

"Nope." I denied happily. "It's a surprise."

"You're a meanie, Miley." Joseph pouted playfully and I stuck my tongue out at him.

"You only gotta wait two days." It was only two days until his birthday; in two days Joseph would be 14. "And then four days for Final Jam." And in six days we go home. Home to opposite sides of the country; me in New York, and Joseph in L. A. I didn't want to think about that. I sat back and looked at him. He was cute laying on the ground with his hair messed up and still a slightly bewildered look on his face.

"Uh... M-Miley?" Joseph's eyes went wide and scared.

"Yeah, Joey?" I cocked my head down a him, he suddenly looked uncomfortable and his cheeks were turning pink with embarassment.

"You-you're-I-I'm..." Joseph blushed and I was confused. "You-you should-your should, uh... G-get off." My eyes widened comically and I quickly scrambled off Joseph, he sat up and quickly pulled his guitar into his lap, covering himself.

"Sorry." I whispered, looking away, I was sure I was as red as he was.

"Not-not-not your fault." Joseph mumbled uncomfortably. "I-I mean you-you-I..." He let out a slight choked sound. "I-I'm just-I'm just gonna stop talking now."

"I'm gonna go to my cabin." I got up, I was sure if I stayed around Joseph right now I'd overheat through my face and spontaniously combust.

"I-I need to shower." Joseph nodded, getting up as well, keeping his guitar case in front of him as he walked backwards.

"See you at dinner?" I asked and he nodded, still embarassed, keeping his guitar case as he turned around and scurried away.

_**CR**_

_August 15th_

"Happy birthday!" I came up behind Joseph and kissed his cheek before I sat on his opposite side and kissed his other cheek.

"Thanks." Joseph whispered, blushing.

"How does it feel to be fourteen now?" I asked teasingly and he smiled shyly. He looked down at himself and shrugged before he grinned.

"Still like the luckiest guy in the world to get to be your boyfriend." He grinned cheekilly and I blushed, shaking my head.

"You're the sweetest dork in the world." I told him, puttin the box I'd brought with me on the table. "Happy birthday, Joey." I told him as he hesitantly picked up the box.

"You didn't have to get me anything." He mumble and I blushed again.

"I made it for you... I hope you don't think it's girly." Joseph carefully took the lid off the box and I felt nervous as he took out the bracelet; it said 'JOSEPH + MILEY =' and then a heart one the brown beads with gold letters and symbols. And there were green and gold alternating beads between the lettered ones and to fill out the rest of bracelet. It wasn't much, but I hoped he liked it.

"It's not girly." Joseph muttered as he pulled it over his wrist. "I like it. A lot." He kissed my cheek shyly as he looked at the bracelet, fingering the beads. "Thank-you, Miley." I smild and he looked up. "I'll never take it off."

"You really like it?" I asked and he nodded quickly.

That night we were sitting together on the roof of Joseph's cabin, staring up the stars. It was long after curfew and we were supposed to be in bed, but I snuck out so I could stay with Joseph until after midnight when it wouldn't be his birthday anymore. I wanted to give Joseph something other than bracelet for his birthday and I knew now was the time, ten minutes before midnight. I sat up and looked down at Joseph, he sat up too and cocked his head curriously.

"What's wrong, Miley?" He worried and I smiled.

"Nothing's wrong." I assured, scooting closer to him. "Can we try something?" I asked, blushing at the mere thought. "Again?" I added.

"O-okay." Joseph agreed nervously. I reached up and held his face, kissing him firmly on the lips. His soft, warm lips. Kissing Joseph made me feel warm and fuzzy and tingly inside. I sighed happily and parted my lips fractionally. I felt Joseph's shock and he didn't respond for a second before he opened his lips too. He tasted like honey and apples and Summer. I licked my tongue out hesitantly, and I guess Joseph did too. I gasped and pulled back suddenly when I felt our tongues touch. "I-" Joseph started to say, but I leaned forward and kissed him again. We did both agree to try it again after the first time, but this was the first time since. It felt really good. Joseph's fingers closed around my hips and my hands moved to his neck.

I felt all the hairs on my body stand on edge when our tongues touched again and all my nerves lit up like a Christmas tree. It wasn't a long kiss, and we were both inexperienced, but it was special. I pulled back feeling like my whole body was on fire. I smiled and bit my lip, I felt giddy and ecstatic.

"Wow." I whispered, touching my lips.

"Wow." Joseph agreed, nodding, his eyes wide and his cheeks pink like I'm sure mine were.

"You taste good." I blurted out. "I-I mean-I mean..." What did I mean? He did taste good, he tasted like Heaven.

"You taste good too." Joseph mumbled, I giggled and blushed like a total cliche.

"Happy birthday, Joseph." I smiled at him shyly. I glanced at my watch. "I-I should go to bed.." I said and he nodded. I climbed down from the roof and smiled up at him before I left for my cabin, sneaking through the dark shadows so I wouldn't be seen.

"BEST! BIRTHDAY! EVER!" I jumped at the sudden scream when I was just outside my cabin and I giggled. Joseph was such a sweet dork.

* * *

**1) What was your favourite part of the chapter?  
2) You guys were doing so good in the reviews - 31 in 3 days - what happened?  
3) Does anyone else have the urge to just... touch Joe's hair?  
4) Only 1 chapter left for year 1, will anyone actually read year 2?**

**Please review; 3 with the questions or 5 in total. I hate doing this, but I see the number of views compared to reviews and it kinda upsets me.**

**Smiler For Joe!**


	10. Chapter 10

_**CHAPTER TEN**_

_August 17th_

"You-you look pale." Joseph observed, eyeing me warilly. It was the day of Final Jam. The countdown had finally reached; in eight hours everyone would start taking their seats and the first performer would be on. It made me a little nauseous. I just sat staring at my breakfast, contemplating what would happen if it came back up when I got on stage.

"I'm fine." I shook myself out of my thoughts and smiled weakly at Joseph.

"We don't have-" Joseph started, his eyes wide and nervous.

"Don't worry, Joseph, I want to." I assured him; want to perform and want to sing with Joseph and see him happy... It's really quite a fine line.

"If-if you decide different, you'll tell me, right?" He asked and I nodded.

"Promise." I nodded, I took a small bite of my bacon and grimaced, everything taste like chalk.

"Alright!" Brown came into the dining hall and clapped his hands loudly to get everyone's attention. "All performers for Final Jam, the hall is open for final rehearsals." He anounced, I took a bite of toast, I had to eat. "I suggest you use it, get used to the stage, perfect your lighting cues. Remember, Guys, this is Final Jam, we don't do sloppy shows at Final Jam, we do our best." It could have just been me, but I felt like he was looking at me and Joseph; we hadn't performed our mash-up song in front of anyone before, let alone on the stage of the music hall.

"Wanna go on the boats?" Joseph asked when Brown finished and everyone went back to breakfast. I smiled, he was so calm and excited about this. It was cute, and it helped me a little; Joseph was scared of a lot of things and if he wasn't scared about performing then why should I be?

"Okay." I agreed, starting to actually eat some breakfast.

"Just wait and see, Miles, we're gonna be awesome tonight." I don't know how Joseph knew what I was thinking. Maybe he was psychic?

Me, Joseph, two guitars and a rowboat. That's what was out in the middle of the lake an hour and a half later. It was peaceful, no expectations. We weren't even playing our song for Final Jam, we were just sitting and playing. I sat back in the boat and strummed slowly, watching as Joseph retuned his guitar, his eyes half lidded, biting his lip in concentration. I wished I could look so beautiful whilst playing so effortlessly. Joseph started humming softly and I smiled, he was getting an idea for a song, it was like watching history happen. I knew one day he was going to make it, and I'd be watching him on TV or at a concert. I just hoped I'd still know him then, the thought of not being with Joseph - even after only one Summer - made me sick to my stomach.

"You wanna practice in the music hall?" I asked when it was well into the afternoon, only a few hours and we'd be on stage in front of all of camp and record scouts and parents.

"No." Joseph whispered, sitting up a little straighter. I wondered idly how long we'd been out here. Hours at least, the sun had reached its peak a while ago already. "Let's practice out here." He decided, starting to strum the first chords of our mash-up song. Hello, Beautiful, I'm Right Here. Joseph was right about the title, it did fit. "I don't want to have to share you yet." I flushed and looked down to my strings, fumbling over the chords.

"If only it was like this in there." I sighed wistfully, looking out over the glittering lake. We were the only ones out here, everyone else was sane and was on shore, mostly inside the music hall practicing or helping, or otherwise getting ready for Final Jam.

"It can be." Joseph said, his lashes fluttering against his cheeks. "If you get nervous just close your eyes and pretends it's only you and me, out here. That's what I do, when I'm nervous about performing in front of people I pretend it's just me in my room, or I'm just singing for you."

"You're a mean boy, Joseph Shane Gray." I accused, narrowing my eyes at him and he looked shocked and confused. "You're too sweet, Joseph, you're gonna make all those other girls fall in love with you as soon as you open your mouth." He relaxed into a grin and shook his head, blushing. "And it's not nice to make other girls fall in love with you."

"I don't want any other girl, no other girl is as amazing as you." Joseph said, turning pink and looking down, focussing on his guitar.

"Too sweet." I muttered to myself, shaking my head.

"Hello beautiful, how's it goin'? I hear it's wonderful in Tennessee." Joseph strummed, his lashes fluttering against his cheeks as he concentrated. "I will miss you, it's true." Only two more days until we go home. I was dreading it, I think I'd become slightly unhealthilly attached to Joseph in our time at Camp Rock. "But, tonight..." I swear his voice literally made me swoon. "It's you and I. Yeah tonight, we'll touch the sky..."

"Will you marry me?" I sighed happilly, just completely smitten with him. I'd never liked anyone before, let alone a musician, I actually resented musicians because my Dad always pushed me to be one, but I couldn't help love Joseph's music, it just made me like him even more. Joseph got flustered and he blushed and fumbled over his chords.

"Yes." He whispered and I blushed too. We sat in the boat in slightly awkward silence for a minute before I blushed darker and started playing.

"I'll be right here when you need me, anytime just keep believin', and I'll be... Right here." I think maybe Joseph just needed to be assured of that sometimes, that he wasn't alone, that there is someone who cares and will be there for him no matter what. I don't think anyone had told him that before, and I wanted to make sure he knew I was here.

"We should have a Christmas wedding." Joseph smiled goofilly. "In New York where it snows." I giggled and shook my head. "We can sing our vows; you're voice is amazing."

"You've heard me sing before." I mumbled, looking down, the way he was staring at me was like he never heard me before.

"I know, you're just so good at it." He still had that goofy/happy look on his face that was so cute and endearing. We reahearsed normally after that; our two songs mixed so well when Joseph put his mind to it, and our voices blended beautifully as well. If I do say so myself.

"We should go back to shore." I sighed when the sun started to go down factionally.

"Oh." Joseph looked almost sad. "Right. Yeah." He nodded, setting his guitar down.

_**CR**_

I gripped a support beam backstage of Final Jam. The crowd didn't seem very enthused by the last act and Joseph and I were up next. We didn't have any fancy choreography, it was just us and our guitars. If the group before us couldn't excite the crowd then the only thing that would happen with us is Joseph would make all the girls swoon.

"It's not too late to say no." Joseph murmured, standing next to me. He looked nervous too, he was a little pale, it was a little comforting to know I wasn't the only one nervous.

"I don't want to say no." I shook my head firmly. The stage cleared and Dee La Duke took to the stage as MC.

"And now, two of our youngest campers this year, give a big Camp Rock welcome for the first time to Final Jam; Miley Stewart and Shane Gray!" Hlaf-hearted applause and a sad sigh from Joseph followed Dee's introduction as we went onto the stage.

"H-hi." I sat on one of the stools in the middle of the stage. "I-" I took a deep, calming breath. "I'm Miley Stewart and this is Joseph Gray and we wrote this ourselves." I spoke into the microphone as Joseph tuned up. I saw him close his eyes tightly and then he relaxed and opened them and the nerves seemed to have gone. He grinned at me and I could see the happiness, the confidence. Joseph was confident.

_Hello, Beautiful, how's it going?  
I hear it's wonderful in New York City_  
**Where I'll be if you need me  
Anytime, just believe me  
I'm right here**  
_But, I would search all the world  
See all sights and never be satisfied  
If you weren't by my side_**  
Just call my name  
When you're far away  
Just ask me once  
And I'll come  
I'll come running**_**  
**__I will miss you  
But, tonight, it's you and I  
Yeay, tonight, we'll reach the sky_**  
I'm right here  
But, I'm ready to go wherever you're at  
I need you to know that  
Anywhere, I'll be there  
**_We're gonna touch the sky  
Our love will fly  
Everytime...  
_Everytime I see your eyes

I looked up to see Joseph staring at me intently, the green and gold in his eyes standing out in the dark performance hall with the spotlights only on us. When I came back to reality I was blushing bright red I'm sure, and my heart stopped when I realised there was dead silence. I swear I could hear crickets chirping. Then slowly people started to clap. It wasn't a standing ovation, there weren't people standing and cheering and demanding an encore. But, they didn't hate it, and it was just slightly more enthusiastic than it had been for the previous act.

"That was really good, Shane. Miley." Brown said when we stumbled off stage.

"It-it was -b-b-better than good." Joseph contradicted, practically vibrating with energy. "It was-it was p-perfect." I was buzzed with energy too, it was contagious. I couldn't help myself, when right in front of Brown I leaned over and kissed Joseph on the lips.

"And now.." Dee continued as I pulled away from Joseph, blushing bright pink.

"Shove off, Losers!" Nate pushed in between us, stopping to check his reflection in a piece of shiney metal.

"Another of our younger campers; Nate Lucas!" Dee anounced as Nate winked at his own reflection before going on stage.

**First day of camp  
I was struggling just to stand**

Joseph jerked away from me abruptly and gaped at his cousin on stage. He looked horrified, he clenched his fists and his surprise turned into a glare.

"Joseph?" I asked, furrowing my brow.

**Chillin on the sand, tryin' to pretend  
That I wasn't just a fool  
Three rows down, second to the left  
With your big blue eyes  
And your cheek I wanna kiss**

"Th-that's my-that's my song." Joseph said, glaring at Nate as he sang. "I-I wrote it the f-first week of camp... For you." He whispered the last part, looking down.

"Then how is..." I trailed off when realisation hit me. "He stole your song?" I blurted out. "How could he do that?"

"What are you two talkin' about?" Brown asked, shaking his head.

"Nate stole my song, Uncle Brown." Joseph said, pointing out to the arrogant bully boy.

"No, that's his own song." Brown shook his head and I rolled my eyes. Did he just close his eyes and pretend everything Nate said was true no matter what?

"It-it's mine, I wrote it 'bout M-Miley." Joseph isisted, his cheeks turning pink angrilly. "He stole it."

"Or maybe, if it is yours, you gave it to him and just forgot?" Brown suggested and Joseph let out a frustrated sound.

"I didn't. He stole my song." Joseph stomped his foot impatiently. "I would ne-never give him m-m-my song, e-especially one about M-Miley."

"I'll talk to him when he's finished." Brown sighed, shaking his head dispondantly. "Nate!" He called when Joseph's cousin finished, walking off stage with a cocky grin. "You did good, Mate."

"With _my_ song." Joseph cut in angrilly.

"I don't know what he's talking about." Nate turned his nose up in affrontation.

"You-y-you stole my song." Joseph yelled, "I wr-I wrote that for-for Miley."

"Like I would need to steal anything from you, Dork Face." Nate rolled his eyes. That was all it took for Joseph to lose it and he attacked Nate, pouncing at him and pushing him to the ground, hitting him.

"Hey, HEY!" Brown grabbed Joseph and held him back. "That's, Shane, you're disqualified for fighting with another camper, and Nate you're disqualified for using Shane's song without his permission."

"It's called theft of intelectual property." I frowned, I'd wanted to say something before, but Joseph was defending himself, I didn't want to interrupt that. Hopefully it would start happening more.

"Thank-you, Miss Stewart." Brown said through gritted teeth.

"You can't punish Miley too, we're the same act, she didn't do anything wrong." Joseph said, his eyes wide.

_**CR**_

_August 19th_

"You're gonna come back next year, right?" Joseph asked, sitting on my bed as I packed my stuff. His stuff was already meticulusly packed and the bus was going to be here soon to take us to a town a few hours away where our parents were going to be.

"Of course." I smiled, zipping up my suitecase and sitting opposite him. "And we'll talk on the phone."

"And e-mail." Joseph added brightly.

"Campers!" A voice came over the loudspeakers. "First call for final bus." I sighed sadly, I guess it really was the end of camp.

"Guess we should go, huh?" Joseph mumbled, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Yeah." I got up and set my suitecase on it's wheels. "You never told me what that Italian meant."

"Hmm?" Joseph hummed, holding my hand as we got closer to the bus; it was the last one of the day, I'd drawn out packing as long as possible.

"Mio coure stare alla tu." I blushed, so what if I still remembered it exactly? That wasn't weird, was it? "You said you'd say what it meant at the end of camp." Joseph smiled shyly and looked down.

"You wanna know?" He asked, stopping us beside the bus and the drive too my suitecase, throwing it into the luggage compartment. I nodded and he held both of my hands in his, looking straight into my eyes. I felt like he could see everything about me, but I didn't care 'cause it was Joseph. "Mio coure stare alla tu..." He leaned in and kissed my lips softly. "My heart belongs to you."

* * *

**1) What was your favourite part of the chapter?  
2) Did you think Miley and Joseph were going to win?  
3) What do you think will happen when Joseph and Miley see each other at the start of camp next year?  
4) What was your favourite part of the whole first Summer at Camp Rock?  
5) The plan is for this series to reach maybe up 7 installments; will anyone actually read the whole thing through and review it?  
6) Joseph is just the most romantic thing when he speaks Italian, isn't he?**

**Considering it took less than 3 hours to get the 5 reviews for Queen Diaries it shouldn't be too hard to do the same for this. Either 3 reviews with all the questions or 5 reviews in total.**

**With the end of this installment I would like to thank; ilovecolby21, CorinaVanessa, MileyLover231855, Guest, jonasbroloverr, hadhud98, Guest, Bair, sgpchick, Little Miss Lovable, Guest, Guest, caroline vincent, Guest, Guest, Guest, Guest, Guest, SMilerz1123, Guest, and Guest... The reason there's so many 'Guests' is because I can't really be sure if it's the same person or different people. I would like to thank you all for reviewing this story and I hope you'll come back and read and review the 2nd year.**

**After this there is going to be a break of at least 2 weeks before I start on the 2 year at Camp Rock.**

**Smiler For Joe!**


End file.
